Be Here Now
by jcara
Summary: New York City. City of Opportunity. Bella Swan is awkward, dorky, and extremely clumsy. Follow her through her experience at NYU as she meets new friends, a spiteful roommate, and her soul mate. Remember, this is New York City! Anything goes! AU-AH
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! I came up with this story while sitting in the Barnes & Noble café in Union Square and decided to post it. Please read, review, and enjoy! The playlist for this story is located on my profile. Please take a listen!

Disclaimer: I only own the plot. Everything else is property of Stephenie Meyer.

**..Bella's POV…**

My chin rested on the open window as I let the warm breeze wash over my face, blowing my hair out in all different directions. My eyes were drying out from being open with the wind rushing right into them. Everything was a big blur, not just because the car was moving fast, but also because I had removed my glasses. I was completely useless without them since I had possibly the worst eyesight ever. Ever since I was a kid I've had ridiculous glasses with lenses as thick as coke bottle caps. It was embarrassing, but necessary. I was currently sitting in the back of the station wagon owned by my mother and her husband, Phil. The whole trunk was packed full of boxes and we had a rented U-Haul trailer attached to the back filled with more boxes. Currently, we were somewhere in the state of New Jersey and I sighed in relief that I wouldn't have to sit back here for much longer. I was starting my first year of college at New York University and I couldn't be happier about getting as far away as possible from Phoenix. I looked as moving to New York City as a fresh start. I wouldn't know anyone and they wouldn't know me, thank God. Maybe now I'd have the opportunity to make some friends.

"Bella, Look! The New York City skyline!" my mother, Renee exclaimed loudly over the rushing wind. I opened my eyes and quickly put my glasses back on and sure enough, there it was.

"Finally," I whispered to myself. I had never been to New York and I was excited that I was about to be living there and going to school. I looked at this as a new beginning. My life hadn't fully started until this moment. Twenty minutes later we were driving through the Lincoln Tunnel and I was getting antsy. We were so close and I was bursting at the seams with excitement. Once we were out of the tunnel, I practically hung my head out the window, trying to take everything in.

"Damn cab drivers!" Phil mumbled, stopping short. The GPS was on, giving directions to my dorm room and Phil drove cautiously, and gripping the steering wheel tightly in fright at the way people were honking at him and driving like maniacs. Luckily, we made it to my dorm unscathed and even found a parking spot right out front. My dorm room was right in Union Square and it was bustling with life. I got out of the car and stretched, taking in my surroundings.

"Oh dear, Bella. I think they definitely put you in the right dorm!" Renee said, pointing to the right. I looked at where she was pointing and almost fainted. A Barnes & Noble with five floors! I was officially in heaven and trying not to hyperventilate. I guess you could say I was sort of a nerd and a loner. My only friends were the characters in the books I read.

"Come on! Let's go check out your dorm and move all your stuff in," Phil suggested.

"We can explore later." We went inside and checked in. The security at the front desk handed me my room key and told us where to go. Seven floors up the elevator and we were on my floor. It was crowded with students and parents moving in. I found my room and saw the door was already open, the girl who I'm guessing was my roommate, and her parents setting up her things.

"Um, hi. I think this is my room," I said shyly, stepping through the doorway. The girl and her parents looked up at us.

"Are you Isabella Swan?" she asked and I nodded.

"Then you're in the right place. I'm Jessica Stanley," the girl said as she got up and shook my hand. She was obviously the complete opposite of me. She was tan, had long dirty blonde hair pulled up in a ponytail and she wore short shirts and a tight tank top. She was built like an athlete and I guessed she was going to be playing some sort of sport. I guessed right as I looked on her bed and saw a volleyball.

"Bella," I said softly. "This is my mom, Renee and my step-father, Phil." Once we were all introduced, I went back downstairs with Renee and Phil and started bringing my things up to the room. It took about ten trips in total and we were all sweating by the end.

"So Jessica, where are you from?" my mother asked my roommate as we started to unpack my belongings.

"Daytona Beach. What about you, Bella?" she asked me.

"Phoenix," I answered.

"Really? Aren't people from Arizona supposed to be like, tan?" she asked.

"Yeah… I guess that's why they kicked me out," I deadpanned and Jessica laughed. I gave myself a mental pat on the back from actually making someone laugh at my corny joke.

"What's your major, Bella?"

"English. You?"

"I'm here on a volleyball scholarship, but my major is business."

We all made small talk throughout the unpacking until we were all so hungry that we needed a break. After a quick bite to eat with my mom and Phil at the diner a few doors down from me, they came back and hooked up my computer and helped put the rest of my stuff away. Before I knew it, it was time to say goodbye.

"Thank you for driving me," I said as my mother squeezed me tightly while crying her eyes out.

"My baby's in college!" she wailed. I almost started to cry myself, but kept it together. After Phil pried my mother off of me, he gave me a big hug and slipped something into my hand. I looked down and saw it was a can of pepper spray.

"Your dad told me to get you one. He's a cop through and through," he chuckled. "Be careful, Bells. You can call us anytime you want."

"And if you EVER want to come home, we will come pick you up in a heartbeat!" my mother cried.

"Mom, I'll be fine. I promise."

After a million hugs, kisses, and "I love you's," Renee and Phil left. I stared around my dorm and tried to figure out what I should do first. Jessica was still not back from dinner with her parents and it was still fairly early for a Saturday night. I grabbed my class schedule and decided to go to Barnes & Noble to by my textbooks. As I stepped out onto the sidewalk, I looked around and smiled. This was my life now. While everyone I went to high school with was stuck at community colleges in Phoenix or other universities close by, I was here in New York. I was giddy. Once I got to Barnes & Noble, I went to the customer service desk since I had no idea where to buy my books.

"Excuse me," I asked the girl behind the counter. "I'm a student at NYU and I was wondering where I could find my textbooks."

"Third floor," she said. I thanked her and took the escalators up to the third floor. Once I walked past the café, I saw that the textbooks were in the back. After finding my Math and Literature ones, I made my way to the science section. I was not happy about taking science, but a semester of it was required for all majors. I chose Biology since I took it in high school. Only problem was, there were so many Biology textbooks for the same course numbered class I was taking. Which one do I get?

"Need help?" a smooth, beautiful, male voice asked from behind me. I jumped slightly before turning around. I looked up meeting the most amazing pair of Emerald green eyes I had ever seen. I couldn't look away if I tried. "Are you OK?" he asked once I didn't answer. I shook my head, clearing my foggy brain before saying that I was fine.

"Do you work here?" I asked the beautiful stranger. I took a good look at all of him and decided that he was hands down the most glorious creation ever to walk the earth. In addition to his green eyes, he had silky looking copper hair that stuck up uncontrollably, giving him a relaxed look, smooth skin with a little bit of stubble, a perfect sloping nose and full lips that curved up into a crooked smile, showing off his straight, white teeth. He was tall, about 6'1" and had a lean, but muscular frame. All in all, he was a Greek God. I was convinced.

"Work here? Nah. Just buying my textbooks. Same as you," he said. "So do you need help?"

"Um, yes please," I said, still trying to lift my jaw off the floor and calm my racing heart. I must have looked like the biggest idiot in history.

"Let me see your schedule," he said and I handed it to him. He looked it over and smiled.

"We have Biology together. Lab and lecture." Inside, my unruly teenager started doing back flips and throwing herself a party, but I mumbled a "cool" to him. He looked at the shelves in front of us and pulled the book off the shelf.

"Thank you so much," I said, taking the book from him.

"It's no problem, Isabella Swan," he said and I gaped at him, wondering how he knew my name. He chuckled and waved my schedule in front of my face. Oh, of course. My class schedule had my name on it. You're such an idiot, Bella. "I'm Edward Cullen," he introduced himself, holding out his hand for me to shake. I placed my hand in his and gasped at the electric current that passed between us. He didn't react so I guessed I was the only one who felt it. It was probably just a shock. I let go and he smiled at amazing crooked smile again.

"Nice to meet you. Please call me Bella. I hate the name Isabella," I said.

"All right, Bella. Nice to meet you too," he said and handed me back my schedule before grabbing the same book for himself. "So, you new to NYU?" he asked. I nodded.

"Freshman," I said. "You?"

"Junior. Pre-med. I kept putting off taking this class for the past two years, but my advisor finally made me take it. What's your major?" he asked.

"English. I have to take this as a requirement," I told him. He opened his mouth to say something when I heard someone call my name. I turned around and saw my roommate, Jessica, staring at me, and then at Edward. Her eyes lit up and she sauntered over, trying to look like a runway model.

"Hey, Bella. Are you going to introduce me to your friend?" she asked, still not taking her eyes off of Edward.

"Jessica this is Edward. Edward this is my roommate Jessica," I said quietly. Jessica batted her eyelashes and held her hand out for him to shake.

"Nice to meet you, Edward," she said huskily. He took her hand and shook it.

"You too, Jessica," he replied before taking his hand back. "Well I should get going. See you Monday morning, Bella," he said, looking at me and smiling.

"Yeah, Monday. See you," I sputtered out and he walked away with a wave to both of us.

"Oh my GOD! He's so gorgeous! Hook me up with him!" Jessica said to me.

"I don't even know him," I said.

"So get to know him! You have class with him obviously since he said he'd see you on Monday. Talk to him about me and set us up!" she said and smiled at me.

"I'll do my best, Jess," I promised, but not really meaning it. I'm sure Edward would be interested in Jessica without my help. She was everything I wasn't. I was short and too thin with no boobs, no tan, and thick, ugly glasses. I didn't wear makeup or tight clothes and definitely wasn't confident. I was extremely clumsy. Edward would be better off with Jessica or someone like her. Jessica and I picked out the rest of our books before paying and making our way back to our dorm room.

"God I cannot get over how gorgeous Edward is! I hope I have a class with him!" Jessica prattled on.

"He's a pre-med student and he's a junior," I told her and she looked put out.

"Damn. That's too bad. Oh well! Good thing you have a class with him! I have a connection to him now!" I nodded and put my newly purchased books on my desk, arranging them in the order I had my classes. "So it's Saturday night in New York City and we're sitting in our dorm room. Let's go out!" Jessica suggested.

"Out? To a bar? I can't. I'm not twenty-one yet. Heck, I'm not even eighteen yet!" I exclaimed.

"You're not eighteen?" she asked me, confused.

"I'll be eighteen next month," I said.

"Well, we don't have to go to a bar. Let's go explore the city!"

"Um, I don't know. I don't know my way around at all. I don't want to get lost," I said.

"I have a map, Bella. We'll be fine!" Say yes, Bella. You had no friends at home, now's your chance to make one! Who cares if she's sort of shallow and a little pushy! Everyone has their faults.

"OK. Where should we go?" I asked Jessica clapped her hands together excitedly and signed onto her computer to look up things to do.

"Lets go to Times Square and Rockefeller Center. I've always wanted to see both!" she said and I agreed. We hopped in a cab and were dropped off in Times Square. It was even more amazing than I imagined. Both of us were snapping pictures and looking around wide-eyed at all the lights and TV screens.

"Look! It's MTV!" Jessica squealed, pointing out a building with floor to ceiling windows. "OK let's go to Rockefeller Center. We can walk there. My GPS says we can walk up 42nd street to 5th Avenue and walk to 50th street. Let's do it! All the designer stores are on 5th Avenue!" she exclaimed. Jessica had an iPhone so she had been using the GPS on it to figure out where we had to go. I followed her and we passed Bryant Park taking a few more pictures and we got to 5th Avenue. I almost had a heart attack when I saw the library. I would definitely be making many trips there. As we walked along 5th Avenue, Jessica pointed out all the big designer stores that I knew nothing about since I pretty much just shopped at Target and Old Navy. They were more my price range. Rockefeller Center was beautiful and I couldn't wait to actually see it when they put the tree up around Christmas time. This year, I wouldn't have to watch it on TV. I could actually be in the crowd. We walked back to 6th Avenue and saw Radio City Music Hall before hailing another cab back to our dorm. Both of us were tired from a long day of moving in and unpacking so we said goodnight shortly after walking through the door. Sunday, Jessica went to meet up with the volleyball team for a mandatory first meeting and I went and sat in Union Square Park to read and walk around looking at all the tables set up of people selling everything from artwork to cultural artifacts. As I lye in bed that night I smiled and thought how I would be seeing Edward in just a few short hours. I couldn't wait. Tomorrow was the first day of the rest of my life.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to my two reviewers! I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter. Here's number two, so please, if you're reading, just write a quick review telling me what you think? Pretty please? I don't want to do the whole "I won't update until a get a certain number of reviews" but I will if it boils down to it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Edward, Bella, or anything Twilight related. I do however own a box of gingerbread cookies, an iPhone, and the plot!

..Bella's POV..

Monday morning came with the annoying buzz of my alarm clock at 8:30. I groaned and rolled over, hitting the sleep button before sitting up and rubbing my eyes. Jessica yawned from the bed across the room and also sat up.

"Morning," I whispered and she nodded her head.

"Ughhh I don't want to get up!" Jessica complained and I internally agreed. 8:30 was way too early. The both of us stumbled out of bed, grabbed our toiletry bags, and headed to the bathroom that we shared with the rest of the floor. After I showered, blew out my hair to look someone decent, and brushed my teeth, I went back to the room to get dressed. Today I decided on my jeans that cut off just above my ankles and my usual sort of baggy t-shirt. As I was putting my glasses on, Jess came back, her hair down and straight and makeup caking her face.

"I'm gonna head out now," I told her.

"Oh! You have Biology with Edward now, right?" she asked. I nodded and she grabbed a notebook and pen. She scribbled something on a piece of paper before ripping it out and folding it in half. "Here. Give this to him for me?" she asked. I took the paper from her and saw it was her phone number.

"Sure, Jess," I said, starting to feel downcast. What if Edward called her and they went on a date? What if they became boyfriend and girlfriend? I decided not to dwell on it and grabbed my books.

"Good luck on your first day of classes," I said.

"You too, Bella," she replied. "Don't forget to give that to Edward!" she reminded me, pointing to the note I had tucked into my Biology textbook.

"All right. I won't," I assured her before walking out the door. Once I was out in Union Square, I followed the directions on how to get to the building. I decided to walk since taking the subway seemed too far out of my league still. I followed the map and sighed in relief when I made it to the right building. Once inside, after making a few wrong turns, I finally got to the right classroom and walked in. Today was the lab so there were high tables and stools instead of desks. I was a few minutes early and one of the first ones in the class, so I sat at an empty lab table and stared down at the cover of my book, my hair making a curtain around my face. I'm not sure how long I was staring at the book, but I think I was starting to go cross-eyed.

"Bella Swan," that familiar soothing, male voice came from behind me and yet again I jumped in surprise. Edward plopped down in the seat next to me while chuckling at my reaction.

"H-hey Edward," I stuttered and swallowed hard. He was even more beautiful than I remembered. My memories didn't do his perfect face justice.

"You get here OK?" he asked and I nodded.

"Hope I can get back just as easily," I replied.

"Edward!" a female voice shrieked and I looked up to see a drop dead gorgeous strawberry blonde girl walking towards us. I heard Edward groan and mumble something under his breath. Blondie made it to the table and stood in front of Edward.

"Tanya," he acknowledged.

"I didn't know you were in this class! Come sit with me!" she begged in her annoyingly high-pitched voice. I sighed and knew it was too good to be true. Of course Edward would go sit with the beauty queen, Tanya.

"No thanks, Tanya. I promised Bella I'd sit with her," he said while giving me and smile and a wink. I gave him a confused look and Tanya scathingly looked me up and down before laughing.

"You're joking, right?" she asked in between giggles.

"Why would I be joking?" he asked somewhat harshly.

"Ohhhh I get it! Gonna cheat off her for the semester?" Tanya asked and Edward looked at her in disgust.

"I, Tanya, unlike you, don't cheat. We all know that's how you got into this school. Or was it your daddy's money that bought you in? No, I think it was that blow job you gave to your SAT administrator so he would give you a high score," he spat out and I looked at him in shock. Edward telling the beauty queen off when I thought he'd be dating her, was extremely funny in my mind. Tanya stood there, her mouth gaping open like a fish as she stared wide-eyed at Edward.

"E-excuse me?" she asked.

"You heard me. Leave me alone Tanya. I didn't want you last year and I tried to be as nice as possible about it, but you just didn't get the hint. Maybe now you'll back off," Edward said before turning around to face the front. Tanya turned and looked at me before staring at the back of Edward's head.

"You're fucking this little twit aren't you? What Edward, I'm too beautiful for you? You get off on fucking the ugliest girl possible because you need to be the hot one in the relationship?" she sneered and my ego was officially wounded. My face flushed and I stared down at my book again making my hair hide my hurt face.

"Fuck off, Tanya. Bella is more of a woman than you'll ever be." Tanya laughed evilly before walking away. "Hey, Bella, I'm really sorry about that. She's a psycho and has been stalking me since two semesters ago. I turned her down I don't know how many times and she never gets it. What she said about you though, was rude and uncalled for," Edward said to me and I looked up at him, my face still flushed.

"It's OK Edward. I'm used to it," I said softly and he looked appalled.

"Used to it? Used to people treating you like shit and making fun of you?" he asked and I shrugged.

"It's no big deal, Edward. I just don't let it get to me. People can think what they want, but they'll never know the real me. As long as I know who I am, that's all that matters," I said. Edward was about to say something, but our professor walked into the room at that moment. After handing out the syllabus and going through it with us, he explained that the person we were sitting next to would be our lab partner for the rest of the semester. Edward and I looked at each other and smiled. We didn't do anything since it was the first day, so we were let out early.

"Wanna go get some coffee?" Edward asked.

"Um, sure," I agreed.

"Great! I know this awesome place on Mercer called Think Coffee."

"OK. Lead the way," I said and followed him out of the building. "Oh, Edward, I almost forgot," I said and reached into my textbook, pulling out Jessica's number. "Um, my roommate, Jessica wanted me to give this to you," I said ruefully and he took the piece of paper from me.

"She wanted you to give me her number? Why?" he asked.

"Well, she thinks your… er… hot, and wants to go out with you," I said shyly and Edward rolled his eyes.

"Hot, huh? Do you think I'm hot, Bella?" he asked and I looked up at him, seeing the humor in his eyes. I blushed darkly and looked down as he laughed. "That blush gives it all away." I bit my lip and looked away, trying to think of an escape plan. "Hey. Come on, Bella. Look at me," he said and his finger pulled my chin up so we were making eye contact. Once again that electric current pulsed through me when he touched me. "I was teasing you. I didn't mean to embarrass you, although I must say, that blush looks lovely on your cheeks." As if on cue, my face went red again and he smiled, taking his finger away from my chin.

"So, erm, are you gonna call Jess?" I asked. He sighed and looked down at the number again.

"Honestly? No. She's not my type. I mean, I only met her for a few seconds, but I'm pretty good at reading people and I got the vibe that she's shallow and cares more about herself and her looks more than anything else," he said. I breathed a sigh of relief. "Tell her I said thank you, but no thanks."

"Um, OK." I said. Inside I was screaming and doing the happy dance. Edward didn't want someone like Jessica! Well if he didn't want her, then what kind of girl does he want?

"Coffee?" he asked and I nodded. We went to Think Coffee where I got an iced coffee and a blueberry muffin. Edward got the same, except he got a chocolate chip muffin. We sat in a secluded corner on comfy, plush armchairs. "So, Bella Swan, tell me about yourself."

"Well… I'm seventeen and I'm from Phoenix. I was born in Washington though, but when my parents divorced, my mom moved us down to Phoenix while my dad stayed there," I told him.

"What do your parents do?" he inquired, taking a sip of coffee.

"My dad is the police chief in this small town in Washington called Forks and my mom is a Kindergarten teacher while her new husband, Phil is a minor league baseball player. I don't see my dad too often, only on Christmas and for two weeks every summer. My mother, well she's not really like a mom at all. She's very scatterbrained and I grew up being the adult and taking care of her, going along with all of her crazy ideas, but making sure she was always safe. I love her though and I couldn't imagine my life without her," I finished.

"Wow. That seems like a lot for someone so young to handle. You're an only child?" he asked and I nodded. "Bella to be honest, you don't seem seventeen. You seem a lot older."

"My mother always said I was born a thirty-five year old woman and I get more middle aged every year. She calls me her old soul." Edward smiled at this.

"When's your birthday?" he asked and I inwardly groaned.

"September thirteenth," I said quietly.

"And do you have any plans for it?" he asked and I shook my head.

"No. I'm not big on birthdays. I don't like a fuss to be made of it and I'm not very good at receiving presents," I told him honestly.

"Well, guess what. This is a milestone birthday, Bella. You're going to be eighteen. So we're going to make a fuss about it," he said and I shook my head.

"That's really nice of you, Edward, but I really don't want a party or gifts or anything. Its just any other day," I pleaded.

"Nonsense. We'll go out, invite some friends, and have a good time. It's your birthday, Bella. It's the one day of their year that's all about you and there's no shame in having a little fun," he insisted.

"Edward, I don't have any friends," I said quietly.

"Well you only moved in a few days ago, so you have a few weeks to meet new people. Invite your roommate and tell her to bring some people. I'll invite my friends and that way you'll be meeting new people as well. Besides, what do you mean you have no friends? What am I?" he asked with a pout. I just stared at him, not knowing how to answer that question. We only met briefly on Saturday night and this is the first time we're ever having a conversation. What was Edward to me? "I know we're basically just acquaintances at the moment since we hardly know each other, but that's why we're here now, drinking coffee and talking. I want to get to know you and I want you to get to know me. I want to be your friend, Bella."

"Why?" I asked, before I could stop myself.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"Why do you want to be my friend?"

"Why not?"

"I just don't understand why someone like you would want to associate with someone like me," I admitted and that appalled look returned.

"Someone like me? What do you mean by that?"

"Look at you and look at me. You're obviously really smart since you're pre-med. You're good looking, you can have any girl you want, and I have a feeling that you're insanely popular around here. Edward, I grew up a loner. I had no friends, no boyfriends, nothing. Everyone made fun of me my entire life. I've been called ugly, a loser, klutz… you name it. We're clearly opposites. So why would you want to be my friend?" I asked. He looked stunned. I flushed thinking about how I admitted to him what a loser I really was.

"Bella," he said softly. "You don't see yourself very clearly. Those kids who tortured you are cruel and wrong. You're not a loser and you're certainly not ugly. You actually intrigue me. It's your eyes. They're so expressive. When I first looked into them on Saturday night, I knew you were different. I want to be your friend, Bella. I think you'll find that personality wise, we're not so different after all." Now I was stunned. Edward didn't think I was ugly? Well, he didn't say I was pretty either, but still.

"I'm sorry," I whispered and a look of pain flashed over his face.

"So you don't want to be friends?" he asked, sounding hurt.

"NO! No, that's not what I'm apologizing for! I… um… well I would like to be friends very much, but I'm afraid that I'm going to be bad at it. See? I've already screwed up!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, Bella," Edward chuckled. "I think you'll be a great friend."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes… and we're still going out for your birthday," he stated before taking a sip of coffee and I groaned in defeat, making him laugh.

"OK, Boss, now that I've spilled the beans it's your turn," I said.

"All right. Let's see… I grew up in Chicago, my dad is a doctor and my mom is an interior decorator. I have an older brother, Emmett who just recently got engaged to his long time girlfriend, Rosalie. They live back in Chicago. I also have a younger sister, Alice who lives with me and just started her freshman year at the Fashion Institute. I've been playing piano since I was six and if I wasn't going to be a doctor, I'd be a classical concert pianist. I like going out with my friends just as much as I like staying in and my hidden talent is that I can fold my tongue into a four leaf clover," he said and I giggled at the end.

"So you're going to be a doctor like your dad?" I asked

"Well, not the same type of doctor. My dad is a cardiologist, but I want to be a pediatrician."

"You like kids?" I asked and he nodded.

"Do you?"

"Yes. I used to baby sit back in Phoenix," I said. "So are you going to stay at NYU for medical school?"

"If I have to. I really want to go to Columbia, but we'll see if I can get in. What do you want to do?" he asked.

"I want to be a teacher." Edward and I spent the next half hour talking and laughing until it was time to head to our next classes. He had Anatomy and Physiology III and I had English Literature I. Both of our classes were in the same building so afterward, Edward walked me back to my dorm. We exchanged numbers and he told me he would pick me up Wednesday morning so we could walk to lecture together. As I made my way up to my empty dorm room, I couldn't help but smile and think that this it what it was like to finally have a friend.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all soooo much for the reviews! Please keep them coming! It motivates me to write and the more reviews I get, the faster the chapters come! Onto chapter three…

Disclaimer: I do not own Edward, Bella, or anything Twilight related, but I do own the a comfy pair of pajamas and the plot!

..Bella's POV..

My first week at NYU passed quickly. Between classes and already having homework, I barely had any free time. Thankfully, it was Friday and for the first time ever, I had plans with friends. Tonight a bunch of us were going out to dinner and then to catch a movie. I met Angela in my Journalism class and she and I became fast friends. She was extremely nice and her and I had a lot in common. We were going out along with Edward and a bunch of his friends and I invited Jessica and her friend Lauren along as well. Jessica was very put out by the fact that Edward hadn't called her, so I internally rolled my eyes when she said she would seduce him tonight. Edward was quickly becoming something of a best friend to me. He would wait outside my dorm room Monday, Wednesday, and Friday and we would walk to class together, then he would walk me back to my dorm later. We talked everyday and I was beginning to confide in him now. I was very thankful to have him in my life.

"Bella, how come you never wear makeup?" Jessica's friend Lauren asked as we got ready to meet up with everyone.

"I don't know. I guess it's just something I've never been bothered with," I said with a shrug.

"Well, you should start. You'd maybe be halfway decent if you just put on some makeup, got some contact lenses, did something with your hair, and wore different clothes," she said airily. I gritted my teeth and didn't reply. I really didn't like Lauren at all. She was always making snide comments to me and telling me everything that was wrong with me. She would do it in a way though that she tried to make herself sound sweet about it. Lauren was definitely a first class bitch and she was the one person I ranted to Edward about the most.

"Ignore her, Bella. She sounds like a stupid skank to me. Don't change who you are just because she says something rude," he had told me. Once the three of us were ready, we met up with Angela downstairs and headed to Heartland Brewery just down the street.

"Bella!" I heard Edward call my name. I saw him making his way through the crowd towards me with a smile on his face.

"Hey!" I exclaimed as he reached me. He pulled me into a hug before I introduced him to Angela, Lauren, and again, Jessica. Lauren eyed Edward up and down before putting on a flirty smile, the same on that was on Jessica's face.

"I've heard so much about you!" Lauren said.

"Likewise," Edward replied and Lauren's smile grew even bigger if it was possible. Apparently she didn't think the only things he heard about her were bad things. "Come on, we just got a table." We followed him through the restaurant to a huge booth in the back where people were already sitting. "Everyone, this is Bella, Angela, Jessica, and Lauren. Ladies, this is my younger sister Alice, her boyfriend Jasper, Mike, Eric, Ben, Tyler, Kate, and Garrett," he said, pointing everyone out and I gave a small wave. Edward got in next to his sister before pulling me in next to him before Jessica could make a move. She did not look happy. Once we were all settled in, we looked through the menus.

"It's so nice to finally meet you, Bella! We're going to be great friends!" Alice exclaimed excitedly. Alice was about 4'11" with short black hair and was buzzing with energy. Edward told me she was always like this so I wasn't really surprised.

"It's nice to finally meet you too," I said with a smile. Jasper was the complete opposite of Alice. He was very laid back and I felt calm around him. He and Alice suited each other perfectly though. The way they looked at each other was as if they were the only ones in the room.

"So, what do you think you're getting?" Angela asked me. She was sitting next to Edward's friend, Ben, and they had been conversing since she sat down.

"Ribs," I said, my mouth watering just thinking about it.

"Ew, Bella. You really shouldn't eat that. It's so fattening and you really don't need it. You should stick to a salad," Lauren said and I blushed darkly before burying my face back in the menu.

"Good thing she didn't ask you what she should eat," Angela snapped and I stared at her wide-eyed. I never expected something like that from her.

"Well excuse me for trying to help her not pack on anymore weight," Lauren scoffed.

"No one asked for your help to begin with. You order what you want to order and Bella will get whatever she pleases," Edward said crossly. Lauren looked slightly defeated when Edward snipped at her. "You want the ribs, Bella? Get the full rack cause I might wanna steal some," he said to me and I bit my lip.

"Actually, maybe I will just get a salad," I whispered and he gave me an "are you serious?" look.

"Don't you dare listen to her. Trust me if anyone at this table can't afford to eat ribs, it's her. Can you say muffin top?" he said and I giggled. Screw Lauren. I ordered the ribs. Edward's friends were a lot of fun to hang out with. Kate was a riot and had the dirtiest mouth of anyone I've ever met. Lots of the things she said made me blush. Her boyfriend, Garrett, was completely head over heals for her. They had one of those relationships where one minute they're screaming and yelling at each other, and the next their tongues were down each other's throats. Mike, Eric, Ben, and Tyler were nice and were cracking jokes the entire evening, making us all laugh. Mike seemed very taken with Jessica, but she still wasn't giving up making eyes at Edward all night. Lauren still made snide comments toward me under her breath, but she became thoroughly distracted by Tyler as the night wore on. Ben and Angela seemed to be hitting it off as well.

"Bella, you are officially my new shopping partner. We can go to Bloomingdale's tomorrow during the day! I'll re-do your entire wardrobe!" Alice squealed and I grimaced.

"Thanks, Alice, but I really don't have the money to be shopping at Bloomingdale's and I like my clothes," I said a bit defensively and she waved me off.

"Bella, I am the queen of sales shopping. I promise it will be nothing expensive. Plus, your t-shirt does nothing for your figure! You have such a cute body, you should show it off!" she exclaimed.

"I really don't think that's necessary. I'm not much of a tight clothes type of person," I said.

"Trust me. I won't make you wear anything slutty. If that were the case, I'd make you go shopping with Lauren," Alice said and Lauren scowled at her before turning back to Tyler. I sighed in defeat.

"Fine," I grumbled.

"YAY!" Alice screamed before clapping her hands together in excitement. "Come by our apartment tomorrow morning at 10. Edward and I don't live far from Bloomingdale's."

"Um, I don't know where your apartment is. Even if I did, I wouldn't know how to get there," I admitted.

"I'll give you the address later. Just take a cab then you won't have to worry about it." Once we were all done with dinner, we made the walk to the movie theater.

"So, Edward. Did Bella ever give you my number?" Jessica asked, walking up beside him. I rolled my eyes. She knows I gave him the number. I guess she just didn't believe me since he never called her.

"Yes, she did," he said simply and she smiled.

"Well, I was expecting a call from you all week. Did you want to talk to me in person instead? You know, I think we should go out tomorrow night, just the two of us," she suggested, her voice sounding husky.

"No thank you, Jessica. I already have plans tomorrow night with Bella," he said and I gave him a quizzical look. Since when did Edward and I have plans tomorrow night?

"Is that so? Mind if I tag along?" she asked.

"Sorry. I only got us two tickets to see Spring Awakening," he said and she pouted.

"Well I don't think Bella would mind if I took her spot, would you, Bella?" Jessica asked, giving me a look saying "you better let me take your spot." Hell, I don't even know if there really are Spring Awakening tickets! He's probably just saying that to get her off his back.

"Er…" was my clever response.

"I would mind if Bella didn't come. I got the tickets for her," Edward said with finality.

"Oh… well how about afterwards? You can drop Bella off and pick me up?" She just wasn't getting it.

"Listen, Jess. I'm sure you're a really nice person, but I'm not interested in dating you," he told her honestly and she looked shocked.

"Are you serious? You don't even know me!" she exclaimed with a pout.

"I know I don't, but you're not my type. I'm sorry," he said politely.

"Oh but BELLA is??" she asked him incredulously. I also didn't miss that she spat my name out as if she was saying something disgusting.

"Edward is my friend, Jess. Nothing more," I said.

"Yeah, sure. You know, Bella, I thought you were going to help me out and hook me up with him, not steal him from me!" she yelled angrily. By this point everyone in our group had stopped and was staring at us.

"Steal him? I didn't steal anything! He wasn't yours to begin with," I said, starting to feel angry.

"It doesn't matter! You knew I liked him and you went behind my back and took him? I thought we could be friends, Bella. You're nothing but an ugly, stupid, bitch!" she shouted.

"HEY!" Edward, Alice, and Angela yelled incredulously at Jessica. I on the other hand didn't know what to say. If there's one thing I'm terrible at, it's confrontation. Jessica ignored everyone.

"Come on Lauren. Let's go," she snapped and threw me a dirty look before walking away.

"You just opened up a can of worms, Swan. You're in for it now, loser," Lauren scowled before running after Jessica. I just stood there, my mouth open and completely confused as to what just happened.

"Bella! Are you OK?" Angela asked frantically.

"What just happened?" I asked. "What did I do?"

"You didn't do anything! Jessica is obviously a self centered bitch!" Alice said. She looked angry and I was actually frightened of her. I made a mental note never to get Alice on Alice's bad side. I looked up at Edward who was looking down at me with concern.

"I think Bella and I will skip the movie," he said to everyone, still not taking his eyes off me. "I'll make sure she gets in safe, Angela."

"OK. I'll call you when I get out of the movie all right?" Angela said to me and I nodded. Everyone walked off except Edward and I.

"Are you all right, Bella?" he asked softly.

"I think so. I'm still in shock though and have no idea what happened."

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to cause problems between you and your roommate," he said guiltily and I shook my head.

"You didn't. She caused the problems. I just don't know what to do. I mean I have to live with her until the end of the semester. It's only the second week! What am I gonna do?" I asked.

"Maybe you can talk to her. She can't be that unreasonable," he said.

"Edward? Do you really have Spring Awakening tickets for tomorrow night?" I asked. Edward flushed slightly and looked down.

"Yeah, I do. I saw you carrying the play with you for one of your classes and decided I should take you to see the musical. You don't have to come though if you don't want to," he whispered the last sentence.

"That's the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. Thank you so much, Edward. I would love to go," I said and he looked up and smiled. I returned it and he pulled me into a hug. I gasped feeling like my body was going to explode with the current running through me from having him this close. This was the first time we ever hugged and it felt nice. He let me got and ruffled my hair before I smacked his hand away.

"I'm glad you want to go."

"How much was my ticket? I can give you the money tomorrow or we can top at an ATM now and I can give it to you," I said and Edward shook his head.

"Don't even worry about it," he said nonchalantly and I narrowed my eyes.

"Edward, you can't just buy me Broadway tickets! I insist on paying for it!" I insisted stubbornly. He just gave me that crooked smile that for the first time, I wanted to smack it off his face.

"Well I won't take your money. Just think of it as one of your birthday presents," he told me and my glare turned deadly.

"ONE of my birthday presents?! I don't want ANY birthday presents! You know I don't like gifts! Just tell me how much the damn ticket was, Edward!" Boy, was I really getting mad now. He can be so insufferable sometimes.

"Nope," he said, popping the 'p.'

"Well, then have fun going by yourself!" I exclaimed angrily and started walking away. He quickly caught up with me and put his hands on my shoulders from behind, making me stop. I felt him put his chin on my shoulder, his check against mine.

"Don't be like that, Bella," he crooned and my heart rate doubled in speed, my breathing getting heavy. That bastard was dazzling me! And damn him, it was working! "Please just let me give this to you?" he begged, his sweet breath across my cheek. It took everything I had not to turn my head and lean in to breathe him in.

"I-I can't accept it," I whispered weakly and I felt him smile.

"What if I let you buy me ice cream?" he asked. Um, what? Sorry, can't hear anything. Heart pounding in my ears.

"O-ok," I agreed, my voice cracking.

"Thank you, Bella" he said, pressing his lips softly and chastely to my cheek. I stopped breathing and my legs started to shake. What the hell was he doing to me? He moved to he was standing in front of me and I saw he was smirking. Jerk knew EXACTLY what he was doing to me. I playfully punched him in the stomach and he started to laugh. We went to Ben and Jerry's where I bought us some ice cream. Afterwards, Edward walked me to my dorm.

"It's still kind of early. Want to come up and see my humble abode?" I asked.

"Sure thing," Edward replied. After checking him in downstairs we went up to my room where I heard Jessica and Lauren giggling from behind the door. My hands started to clam up a bit and I was nervous.

"Relax, Bella. Everything will be OK," he whispered. I nodded and unlocked the door. The sight that met my eyes when we walked into the room was one I will never forget.

_Ohhhhh cliffie! I might update tonight, but if not, I'll update the latest by Monday! Tomorrow I have things to do before going to see New Moon at midnight and I have plans the rest of the weekend! If I don't update, I will Monday!_


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all SO MUCH for your reviews! I'm so glad you all enjoy this story. I enjoy writing it!

So I saw New Moon at midnight… AMAZING. Chris Weitz is a WAY better director than Catherine Hardwicke. Everyone did a fantastic job and the movie was very well made and close to the book! I cried my eyes out while Bella was sitting in the chair and the camera was moving around her depicting the passing months. Just a sad scene. Anywayyyyyy, here's the new chapter! Please read and keep those amazing reviews coming!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters. I just own the plot!

..Bella's POV..

I stared around my dorm room in shock as Jessica and Lauren laughed louder.

"Told you that you opened a can of worms, Swan!" Lauren cackled and my face blanched with humiliation. Jessica and Lauren had taken all my underwear and bras and hung them all over the room.

"What the fuck?" Edward asked.

"See all these granny panties, Edward? This is what you'd be seeing under Bella's ugly ass clothes. Now, do you REALLY want to see that?" Jessica asked with an evil laugh. At some point I started to hyperventilate. I couldn't believe Jess and Lauren went through my things and did this to me. I also couldn't believe Edward was seeing this. He was probably so disgusted with me. Tears filled my eyes as I turned around and ran out the door, almost knocking Edward down in my haste. I heard him yelling my name, but I didn't stop running. Down six flights of stairs and out the front door, I ran across the street without even bothering to look and into the park. I eventually tripped over a rock and collapsed on the ground and let the sobs take me. I'd never been more humiliated in my entire life. Why did this have to happen to me? My sobs were so loud and over powering that I didn't hear anyone approach me.

"Bella," Edward's voice said softly and he put a warm hand on my shoulder. I flinched at the touch, but he didn't pull away.

"W-what did I d-do to deserve t-this?" I cried. Edward crouched down in front of me and removed my glasses, folding them up and putting them in his pocket before wiping the tears off my cheeks. It was no use. More came.

"Shhhh calm down. You're gonna make yourself sick," he said soothingly.

"I want to die," I choked out. Edward sighed and sat down, pulling me easily into his arms.

"Don't say that," he whispered.

"Why? It's not like anyone would miss me," I said, more tears making their way down my face.

"That's not true. Your parents would miss you, Angela would miss you, and I would definitely miss you. What Jessica and Lauren did was horrible, Bella. I want to hurt them for hurting you, but that would make me no better than they are."

"I'm so sorry you had to see all that, Edward. I'm so embarrassed," I whispered and he stroked my hair.

"Bella I would never judge you. You don't have to be embarrassed, I promise." He looked down and winced. "You're hurt," he said and I looked down also. My palm and both my knees were bleeding from when I fell. Funny, I didn't even feel it. "We'll have to clean them up," he whispered. I sighed and he continued to run his fingers through my hair. "Your hair is so soft," he said quietly and I shivered despite it being very warm out. I looked up at Edward and realized our faces were only inches apart. He started to lean in, but my phone rang, interrupting us. I sighed and pulled it out of my pocket. It was Angela. "Want me to answer it?" Edward asked and I nodded.

"Thank you," I said and he took the phone from me.

"Angela? It's Edward… yeah Bella and I are in the park right now. We had a little run in with Jessica and Lauren… They played an awful prank on her and she's really upset and I'm trying with all my might not to go back and kill them… Would you be able to go to Bella's dorm, pack her a bag, and just fix what those bitches did?... Yeah she'll stay at my place tonight with Alice and me… Thank you so much. We'll meet you out front," he said and hung up.

"I'm staying at your place tonight?" I squeaked.

"Yes. You think I'd let you stay in your dorm? Not after what they did. I don't trust them and I don't want them to physically do something to you," he said with conviction.

"But where will I sleep?" I asked.

"In the guest bedroom. It's not a big deal, Bella. And this way, you'll already be at my place so you and Alice and go on your shopping adventure tomorrow morning." I groaned when he mentioned the shopping and he laughed. "Come on, we have to go meet Angela." He made sure I was steady on my feet before standing up and handing me back my glasses. I wiped my face and eyes with the backs my hands before putting them back on, the once blurry world now crystal clear. We made our way through the park, standing close, but not touching. Once we were outside my building, Angela was already waiting for us and she looked pissed.

"What did those two cunt faces do!" Angela demanded and I gasped at her language. I never expected her to say things like that.

"When you get up to her dorm you'll see," Edward said. I handed Angela my key and she promised to fix the room before packing me an overnight bag. I sighed and leaned against the building when she went inside. This night seemed so surreal to me. Not only had I unknowingly ruined my relationship with my roommate, but also I think Edward tried to kiss me. At least, that's what I think he was going to do.

"Relax, Bella. I promise everything will be all right. Even if you have to stay with Alice and me for a few days," he assured me. Twenty minutes later, Angela came back down with my big duffle bag looking proud of herself.

"I put all your belongings back, Bella and I packed you your toiletries and some clothes to last you for a few days just in case. I also had the pleasure of telling Jess and Lauren off and I think I scared them to the point of shitting themselves. I'm a little frightening when I get mad," she said with a giggle and Edward looked at her, impressed.

"Thank you so much, Angela. I really appreciate it," I said and she gave me a hug while Edward took my bag.

"It's no problem. That's what friends are for. Now go get some sleep and call me tomorrow," she said and I agreed. Angela went back inside and Edward gestured for me to follow him.

"I can carry my bag," I said and he shook his head.

"No, your hands are all cut up. I've got it. Listen, Bella, about tonight. I don't want you to be embarrassed or anything around me. It was horrible what they did to you. I would have cleaned everything up and packed you a bag myself, but I didn't want to make you uncomfortable," he said.

"I know, Edward."

"I just don't want you to think I wouldn't do that for you. You're my friend, Bella. I've got your back," he assured me and I smiled.

"I'd clean up your underwear for you too, Edward." He laughed and ruffled my hair. Edward and I took the subway up to his apartment. It was the first time I've ever been on the subway and I was surprised how much the car was shaking. Edward would laugh whenever I would grab his arm in fright thinking we were going to go off the track. I was glad when we finally got to his stop because not only was I getting nauseous, but also my knees and hands were really starting to hurt. It was getting hard to walk.

"You okay, Bella?" he asked once we got onto the street.

"Yeah. I'm fine," I lied. Thankfully the walk to his apartment was short. He lived in a building with a doorman and a front desk with marble floors. Now I know I don't know anything about this city, but I'm pretty sure places like this are extremely expensive to live in. After a short elevator ride up eleven floors, Edward led me through the plush carpeted hallway until we got to his door.

"This is Alice and mine's place," Edward said once we were inside with the door shut behind us. He turned the light on and I gasped. It was huge. We were standing in their living room, which was decorated like it belonged in a magazine.

"Edward… it's beautiful," I whispered and he shrugged.

"My mom decorated the entire apartment," he said.

"How can you afford this? It must cost a fortune to live in a place like this!" I said in awe.

"Well, our parents pay for it since we're in school," he said, sounding uncomfortable. Oh so Edward's parents were rich. No, not rich. Wealthy. I decided to keep my mouth shut as he showed me around the rest of the apartment. "This is where you'll sleep," he said as he showed me into the guest bedroom. It was way bigger than my dorm room and it had a queen-sized bed.

"Wow," I whispered. "Thank you, Edward. This is perfect."

"It's no problem, Bella. Now get changed into some sweats or something so I can clean up your knees and hands," he said before walking out of the room and closing the door behind him. I sifted through the clothes in the duffle bag and was thankful that Angela packed my most comfortable, baggy, black sweats. Once I changed, I found Edward waiting for me in the hallway.

"Where's Alice?" I asked as he led us to the bathroom.

"Most likely at Jasper's. She should be back early tomorrow morning."

"Does she stay over there a lot?"

"Only on weekends. Now, hop up," he said as he patted the large marble counter in the even larger bathroom. I stared at the high counter trying to figure out how to get myself up there without falling and breaking my neck. Before I could try the run and jump, Edward's arms were around me, lifting me off my feet. I gasped, not expecting it, before he set me down on the counter and removed his arms.

"Thanks." I squeaked.

"No problem. Didn't want you hurting yourself further," he said with a small laugh and I stuck my tongue out at him. Edward went into the medicine cabinet and took out the supplies he needed: peroxide, Neosporin, band-aids, and gauze. "All right. Knees first then palms." He rolled up the legs of my sweatpants and I silently thanked God that I shaved. Edward grabbed a washcloth and the peroxide off the counter before dropping to his knees before me. After straightening out my left leg a bit, he poured some peroxide into the wound. I winced at the sting as it bubbled and cleaned out the bacteria. Once it was done, he wiped the peroxide, dried blood, and dirt away with the washcloth before lightly blowing cool air on the cuts, sending shivers and tingles throughout my entire body.

"Good thing there wasn't a lot of blood," I whispered and he looked up at me with a questioning look. "Blood makes me nauseous and pass out. It smells like rust and salt," I told him.

"You must have a very sensitive sense of smell if you can smell blood. Either that, or you're a vampire," he joked and I rolled my eyes. "There. Just a few tiny cuts. Not bad at all. Bella, will you hand me the Neosporin and a band-aid please?" I did as he asked and he painlessly applied both. Edward did the same with my other knee and both my hands. He wrapped my palms in gauze and said he would take them off before I went to sleep to let the cuts breathe.

"Thank you, Dr. Cullen," I said and he laughed.

"Oh, are we role playing?" he asked and raised his eyebrows suggestively. I blushed crimson and hit his chest, forgetting my palms were injured.

"OUCH!" I cried. Edward laughed harder and grabbed my hand.

"Easy there, karate kid. Don't injure yourself further. I was just playing, Bella. You're very welcome," he said in response to my thank you. He helped me off the counter and we went into the living room. He turned on the lights and I got a better look around. I felt his eyes on me as I made my way over to the black baby grand piano I the corner by the windows. I lightly ran my fingers over the ivory keys before turning around to look at him.

"Will you play me something?" I asked shyly.

"Of course," he replied and walked over to me. Edward sat on the piano bench and motioned for me to sit next to him. I obliged and he placed his fingers on the keys, playing the beginning notes of a song I knew so well.

"Clair de Lune?" I questioned.

"You know Debussy?" he asked without stopping his beautiful playing.

"This is my favorite. My mom went through a huge classical music phase when I was fifteen. I never stopped listening to the songs I love," I told him. His fingers flowed effortlessly and I found myself noticing how beautiful his hands were. My face flushed as I thought about those hands on my body, doing things to me that I had never experienced.

"You're blushing?" he asked in surprise.

"Am I?" I asked back, playing dumb.

"You're so very hard for met to read, Bella, and I'm very good at reading people. I can never tell what you're thinking. Everyone else is so easy to figure out, but not you. You have me stumped," he stated, still playing,

"Oh? That's strange. My mother says I'm very easy to read, that I'm an open book," I said, but Edward shook his head.

"Every time I think I know what you're going to do, you take me completely by surprise and do something else. You're very unpredictable. It's fascinating." I blushed even harder. "What are you thinking?" he whispered.

"I'm thinking you're an excellent pianist and I don't want you to stop playing," I told him. He smiled and the melody changed from "Clair de Lune" to something I've never heard before. "What's this?"

"Just something I started working on this past week," he replied. I closed my eyes and let the music flow through me.

"It's beautiful," I said softly. Edward responded, but it was so quiet that I couldn't hear him. Once the song ended, I opened my eyes again and saw he was staring right at me. "Thanks for the concert."

"Anytime," he said with a smile. "Do you want to watch a movie? It's only 12:30."

"Sure. What shall we watch?" We went over to his entertainment center and my jaw dropped when I saw his DVD collection. "Are there any movies you don't own, Edward?"

"Yes. I don't own The Notebook," he said and I rolled my eyes. We decided on Big Fish since we're both Tim Burton fans and settled down on his couch to watch it on his giant flat screen TV that was attached to the wall. Eventually my eyelids began to get heavy so I decided to rest them. The last thing I remember was being lifted up into warm, strong arms, my head resting on a shoulder. "Sleep, Bella. I'll be here when you wake up," Edward whispered to me, his sweet, warm breath flowing over my face. I hummed in pleasure before letting sleep over take me yet again.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you all SO MUCH for the reviews!!! Please keep them coming! It inspires me to write and get the chapters out faster! I love you all! Bella's dress, shoes, and clutch are all on my profile as well as the playlist for this story!

Please read and review!

..Bella's POV..

I awoke the next morning comfortable and warm in the guest bedroom. I blinked a few times as the sun shone in my face before reaching for my glasses on the nightstand. Once they were on, I saw it was 9:30 on the alarm clock. I stretched before getting out of bed and groaning at the soreness on my knees and hands. After using the bathroom and brushing my teeth, I went out into the kitchen where Edward was pouring batter onto a large skillet.

"Good morning," I said sleepily. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Good morning, Bella. Pancakes?" he asked and I nodded.

"Anything I can do to help?"

"Nope. You just sit and keep me company," he said. I sat at one of the bar stools across from him and yawned. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes. Thank you for putting me in bed. I remember you carrying me. Sorry I fell asleep," I apologized.

"You were tired. There's no reason to be sorry. I removed the gauze from your hands last night, so we'll have to put some more on along with Neosporin before you go shopping with Alice," he said and I groaned. I had completely forgotten about shopping with Alice.

"Do I have to?" I asked with a pout and Edward laughed.

"Alice is never someone to go against. Especially when it comes to shopping."

"I hate shopping," I mumbled and crossed my arms.

"Well, she wants to get you a dress for tonight and then give you a make over."

"Tonight? What's tonight?" I asked.

"Spring Awakening. Remember?" he reminded me.

"Oh yeah! Thank you again for getting the tickets, Edward," I said. He smiled and we heard the front door open. Alice came waltzing into the kitchen buzzing with energy.

"Good morning, Edward, Bella!" she greeted cheerfully. "Slight change of plans today, Bella. We won't be buying you a dress. I already have the perfect one for you! I've never even worn it!" she exclaimed.

"Alice, I'm not even the same size as you," I said as Edward put a plate of pancakes in front of me.

"Pish posh, Bella. I promise this dress will fit you and you will look absolutely fantastic in it!"

"You sound so sure of yourself," I said.

"Trust me Bella. My visions never lie."

"Alice is psychic," Edward told me and I started at him in disbelief.

"I'm psychic and Edward is a mind reader. Us Cullen's are very talented," Alice mused.

"Trust me, Bella. Never bet against Alice. She has this uncanny way of telling the future. It's pretty creepy," Edward said and Alice stuck her tongue out at him.

"At least I don't hear voices, dear brother."

"I don't hear voices, Squirt. I'm just very good at reading people," he argued. After the three of us finished breakfast, I got dressed and met Alice in the living room.

"We'll be back around 3:30, Edward," Alice said to her brother who was sitting on the couch watching TV.

"All right. See you later," he said to Alice and me and we went out the door.

"First thing's first. What health insurance do you have?" she asked me and I stared blankly at her.

"United. Why?" I asked.

"Because we're going to the nearest eye doctor who takes your insurance and we're getting you contact lenses," she said and I shook my head.

"I don't want contact lenses, Alice. Just the thought of touching my eye grosses me out!" I complained, but she waved her hand as if dismissing me.

"You'll get over it, Bella. You have such pretty eyes. It's a shame to hide them behind those glasses all the time. You're almost eighteen years old. Time for an upgrade!" I groaned in defeat. Alice searched for eye doctors who took my insurance on her Blackberry and found one only a few blocks away. Once there, I let Alice do all the talking. _I really don't want to do this. What's so wrong with my glasses? They don't look that bad!_ "Okay, Bella. Let's get you contact lenses!" Alice exclaimed. I sighed and followed her and the doctor to the back of the office. Once he got my prescription, I sat in front of the mirror for about an hour until I could get the contacts in and out without much of a problem. They felt weird in my eyes, but the doctor assured me I would get used to them soon enough. I cringed as I bought a year supply for one hundred and eighty dollars, but it would all be worth it in the end. At least, that was what I was trying to tell myself. The doctor said they would be shipped to my dorm within two weeks and the contact lenses that were already in my eyes would last me until then.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this," I grumbled at Alice as we made our way out of the eye doctor.

"Oh relax, Bella. You were fine before, but now you just look improved. Your glasses pretty much took up your entire face and didn't fit your bone structure at all. Eventually we'll get you a new, stylish pair. Now, lets go to Bloomingdale's. We have to get you shoes to match the dress since our feet aren't the same size, plus we have to get you some makeup!" she exclaimed.

"Makeup?" I squeaked. "I hate makeup."

"How do you know if you hate it? You don't wear any," she said.

"I just know, Alice. When people wear makeup, it hides what they truly look like. Then people are disappointed when they find out that person isn't as pretty as he or she thought they were," I told her.

"Bella, we're not going to change your looks, we're going to enhance them. Besides, Edward already thinks your beautiful and the makeup will just highlight all his favorite features about you." I blushed so hard; my face must have turned purple. You could have probably fried an egg on my forehead. Alice looked at me and grinned. "Oh come on, Bella. You can't tell me you don't notice the way my brother looks at you."

"He's my friend, Alice. Nothing more. Besides, we don't even know each other that well! We only met a week ago!"

"I know. You two will be friends for awhile before becoming something more," she said matter-of-factly.

"Something more? I highly doubt that. Edward doesn't see me as more than a friend and I'm certainly not good enough to be more than that," I said stubbornly and Alice yanked on my arm, making me stop and look at her. She looked angry and I was pretty frightened of her at that moment.

"You are certainly MORE than good enough for my brother, Bella. He knows it and I know it. Right now, he wants to get to know you and form a friendship with you. That's very important before starting a relationship. Edward isn't one to rush into things. Trust me when I say that Edward knows what he wants, and he wants you," she stated firmly.

"How do you know?" I whispered.

"He told me, Bella. Last Saturday after he met you while buying books, he came back to our apartment and told me that he met the girl he's going to spend the rest of his life with. I know you're probably thinking he's said this before about other girls, but he hasn't. This is the first and only time. He told me your name and how you intrigued him. He just doesn't want to jump into this too fast and screw up. Give it time and have fun, Bella!"

"But why me, Alice? He could have any girl in the entire world and he wants me!" I exclaimed.

"I wish you could see yourself through Edward's eyes. Edward looks at you and doesn't see what you do. He doesn't see that girl that everyone made fun of her entire life. He sees a soul; a soul that fits perfectly with his like pieces of a puzzle. He doesn't notice that you wear glasses or what your clothes looked like. All he sees are what your eyes were showing him," she exclaimed and I was speechless. _Edward wants me. Edward thinks I'm beautiful._ It was too much to get my head around.

"Are you sure, Alice?" She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"What do you feel when you look at him, Bella? Do you feel like you finally have something holding you to earth? Do you feel like you can breathe, but can't breathe at the same time? Do you feel the energy rushing through you when he touches you?" she asked and I nodded, perplexed as to how she knew all this. "That's how I'm sure, Bella. I was the same way when I first met Jasper, and I still am. Don't fight it! Just take things slow and eventually things will fall into place with Edward. Give it time." Everything felt so surreal. I couldn't believe that all this was happening to me. Surely it was all a dream and I'd wake up alone and without Edward in my life. "Come on, Bella. Off to Bloomingdales!" Alice exclaimed, dragging me through the crowded street.

"Alice, how did you and Jasper meet?" I asked once we were in the shoe section of Bloomingdale's.

"He was Edward's roommate their freshman year," she told me.

"Really? How long have you two been together?"

"A little over a year. We started becoming friends when I would go visit Edward during the school year. For an entire year we would talk almost everyday, getting to know each other from a distance. Then when summer break came, Jasper came to Chicago to visit us and that was when we decided to take our relationship to the next level. We've been together ever since," she said, dreamily.

"Where is Jasper from? I heard him speak last night and he has a southern accent."

"He's from a small town outside of Dallas. Jasper is a Texan through and through. He's my sexy cowboy," she said wickedly and I blushed. "AH! PERFECT!" she screamed making me jump. Alice picked up a blue shoe and held it in front of me. "This will go perfectly with the dress!" It was a suede, blue ballet flat with a bow and large stud at the top. I silently thanked God it was a flat shoe. I was useless in heels. "What size are you, Bella?" she asked.

"An eight," I said. Alice called over one of the sales girls and had her go get us the shoes in my size. "Alice, are you sure the dress will fit? I mean, I'm not tall, but I'm taller than you." Alice being 4'11" and I being 5'3" made quite a height difference.

"The dress was long on me to begin with so it will be perfect on you. Plus, body type wise, we're the same size," she said. The sales girl came back with the shoes and I tried them on. "Perfect!" Alice exclaimed. I took them off and put them back in the box before looking at the price tag.

"Are you crazy, Alice? These shoes are one hundred and fifty dollars! I can't afford it!" I cried.

"They're on sale for one hundred and five dollars! Relax, Bella. I'm buying the shoes." I shook my head and put the box on the chair.

"You are NOT buying me those shoes, Alice. They are way too expensive. Let's just go to Payless. I can afford to buy a pair from there!" I pleaded. That frightening look took over Alice's face once again and I recoiled.

"I will buy you those shoes, Bella. I don't want to hear another complaint about it. They go with the dress and you will be able to wear them again with jeans or a skirt. Now zip it!" she said forcefully before picking the box up and walking over to the counter. I thanked her profusely as she handed over the shiny black credit card from her wallet to the cashier. She simply waved me off and handed me the bag. "Now, it's time for some makeup." This was the part I was dreading. Alice dragged me downstairs and over to the MAC counter. She had a conversation with the girl behind the counter about my skin tone and what colors would be best on me. I had no idea what they were talking about so I just ignored them and stared at my beat up Chuck Taylors. "Okay all done!" Alice exclaimed and I looked up at her in shock.

"Don't tell me you bought me the makeup too," I groaned and she smiled widely while nodding.

"Get over it, Bella. I wanted to do this. Plus, I'm going to teach you how to do your makeup so you will be using this stuff and not just tonight," she said. "Now, lets go back to my place and we'll make a late lunch. Edward should be done with his workout by now and hungry." We walked back to her apartment and she was right. Edward had just gotten back from the gym. He was standing in the kitchen gulping down a huge water bottle. He looked completely edible in his red basketball shorts and gray t-shirt all sweaty and manly.

"How'd shopping go?" he asked once he finished the bottle.

"Great! Got Bella some shoes and makeup!" Alice said excitedly.

"And I see you lost her glasses as well."

"A-Alice took me to an eye doctor. I'm wearing contacts," I said stupidly. I was pretty sure I was drooling as I gaped at him. He smiled at me.

"I like it, Bella. I like being able to see your face," he said and I blushed. "All right, ladies. I'm going to jump in a quick shower. You want to make lunch, Ali?" he asked his sister.

"Sure thing. Grilled chicken salad okay?" she asked him.

"Perfect," he said before walking out of the room. Alice started digging through the refrigerator as I heard the water to the shower turn on down the hall. _Edward is naked. Edward is wet and naked. Edward is wet and naked just feet away._ I could hardly stop myself from hyperventilating. After pulling myself together, I helped Alice prepare lunch.

"Bella, why don't you go put your new purchases away before we eat?" Alice suggested. I grabbed my bags off of the island in the middle of the kitchen and walked down the hallway. Once the shoes and makeup were in my room, I walked out the door and smacked head on into something wet and solid. I fell backwards, feeling a bit dizzy and holding my head.

"Bella! Oh my God, are you okay?" Edward's concerned voice filled my ears. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Edward's perfect face about a foot away from mine.

"Yeah. Sorry. Wasn't watching where I was going," I said softly. "I told you I'm a klutz." I forced a laugh and bit my lip. Edward sighed and shook his head, a smirk on his face.

"Oh, Bella. What am I going to do with you?" _Kiss me_, I thought. "Come on, let's get you on your feet." He helped me sit up and then stand. I stumbled a bit in his arms and he held me steady. "You sure you're okay?" he asked and I nodded. After making sure everything stayed where it was supposed to, I saw that Edward was in jeans and no shirt. My mouth went completely dry. There were still a few beads of water traveling down his sculpted chest and six pack. Was there anything about Edward that wasn't completely perfect?

"I-I'm fine," I stuttered. He put on the shirt he was carrying in his hand and we went back out into the kitchen to eat lunch.

"Once you're finished, Bella, go jump in the shower. Then I'll help you get ready!" Alice said and I nodded. The salad was delicious, but I couldn't eat much since I was so nervous about tonight.

"I'm gonna go hang out at Mike's for a bit while you two do whatever you have to do. I'll meet you in the living room at six all right, Bella?" Edward told me.

"Okay," I said throwing him a smile. He smiled back and stood up. Once he put his dishes in the dishwasher, he headed out and Alice gave me an evil smirk.

"It's Bella Barbie time!" she exclaimed. I was afraid, very afraid.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello ladies (and gentlemen?)! Thank you all so much for the reviews you've left me. I smile every time I hear my phone go off telling me I have another email and it's a review. I'm so glad you all are enjoying this story. I apologize for the week delay, but I was extremely busy with the Thanksgiving holiday and it took me longer than I thought to recuperate from it all. Thanks for your patients. I hope all of my fellow US-ers had a lovely Thanksgiving!**

**I'm sad to say that Spring Awakening has been off Broadway for almost a year now and I'm very lucky to have seen it three times before it closed. If you have not seen it, try and catch the touring company if they are passing through your area! You will not be disappointed. Now I won't keep you waiting anymore!**

..Bella's POV..

"OUCH! Dammit, Alice!" I cried.

She rolled her eyes. "Oh stop, Bella. It doesn't hurt that bad!" she said exasperated. Alice was plucking my eyebrows and I was sure that I was bleeding.

"You're ripping my eyebrows out hair by hair! Of course it hurts!" I exclaimed.

"Wait till I take you to get a Brazilian wax! Then you'll wish I plucked your eyebrows everyday for a year!"

I stared at her, horrified. "A Brazilian wax? No way! Not in a million years! You can't make me! I won't do it!" I said stubbornly, crossing my arms. Alice plucked out another hair, causing me to wince.

"Oh yes you will! And you'll thank me for it. I'm not saying you're getting a wax today, but in the very near future. Edward will also thank me for it," she said thoughtfully.

I blushed. "Can we NOT talk about this? He's your brother," I said.

"Bella, I'm not going to ask about the gory details. Hell, I'll smack you if you get too graphic on me, but I will give you advice and answer all your questions."

"I don't have any questions," I told her.

"Not yet you don't, but I promise you once your relationship with Edward becomes something more, you're going to want to have someone to talk to, especially about being intimate," she said. _Why can't the floor just open up and swallow me whole? _"Don't be embarrassed, Bella. Sometimes, you just need a girl to talk to about things like that."

"There's nothing intimate going on between Edward and I, Alice. So can we please change the subject?" I pleaded. Alice seemed to take pity on me and didn't say another word about it. Once my eyebrows were plucked and every inch of my skin was buffed and polished, Alice sent me off to put on the blue, silk dress she was letting me borrow. It fit perfectly just like she said it would. Alice wrapped a towel around the front of my torso while she did my makeup so it wouldn't get on the dress.

"See, Bella? I told you I wouldn't change what you look like. I just enhanced your features," Alice said, turning me towards the mirror. I was in shock. I still looked like me, but now I was pretty.

"You did a wonderful job, Alice. Thank you!" I exclaimed.

"Thank you, Bella. I love all this stuff. Hell, if you let me do your hair, makeup, and dress you everyday I would be the happiest person ever!" she squealed.

I rolled my eyes. "Let's not get carried away. So, what do you think Edward's reaction will be?" I asked nervously.

"Edward will be blown away. Mark my words." At 6:00 on the dot, I slipped on the blue ballet flats and made my way to the living room. Edward was there, sitting at the piano softly playing. I cleared my throat, making him look up. I blushed as his eyes went wide and jaw went slack.

"Bella… you look stunning," he said. _Is it possible for your face to go on fire from blushing too hard?_

"Thank you, Edward. You look… er… really nice too," I finished lamely. Edward really did look great. He had on dark jeans and a blue button down shirt. His bronze hair was as always in a glorious disarray, making me want to run my fingers through it.

He smiled. "Shall we go?" he asked. I nodded grabbing the clutch off the coffee table that Alice was letting me borrow for the night. "Before we go to the show, I want to take you to dinner."

I shook my head. "That's not necessary, Edward. You already bought me the tickets. You don't have to take me to dinner," I argued.

"I know I don't have to, Bella. I want to." I sighed, knowing I wasn't going to win this one. "After you," he said, holding the door open for me. Edward and I hailed a cab that took us down to the Theater District.

"Where are we going for dinner?" I asked.

"Tony's Di Napoli. I hope Italian is all right," he said.

"Italian is perfect," I assured him. Tony's was a quaint and beautiful Italian restaurant on 43rd street and the aroma in the air was mouth watering.

"Table for two?" the blonde hostess asked, eyeing Edward up and down. She took one look at me and a smirk of triumph crossed her lips.

"Yes please," Edward said. We followed the hostess and she led us to the more crowded part of the restaurant, placing the two menus at a table that fit four. "Perhaps something a little more private? A booth?" Edward asked, slyly sliding a twenty-dollar bill into the hostess's hand.

"Absolutely," she said grudgingly before leading us to the other side of the restaurant. It was much more quiet and Edward and I got a booth.

"Thank you so much," Edward said, flashing her that perfect, crooked smile. Her breath caught in her throat and she looked stunned.

"Y-you're welcome. Your waitress will be right with you. Enjoy your meal," she said before walking away towards the kitchen.

"You shouldn't do that, you know," I said.

"Do what?" he asked confused.

"Dazzle people. That girl is probably in the kitchen right now gushing to the waitress about you," I told him.

"I dazzle people?"

I nodded. "You don't notice it?"

He shook his head. "Do I dazzle you, Bella?" he asked, a smile playing on his face.

I blushed. "All the time," I responded quietly. Before Edward could say anything, our waitress appeared.

"Good evening, my name is Rachel and I'll be your server for tonight. Can I get you anything to drink?" she asked. It didn't go unnoticed by me that she was looking at and talking only to Edward.

"Bella?" Edward asked, gesturing to me. The waitress grudgingly looked at me, the same triumphant smirk on her face that was on the hostesses.

"Coke please," I said meekly.

"Two cokes," Edward said. He smiled at me as the waitress walked away. "So, do you know what you're getting?" he asked.

I looked down at my open menu. "Mushroom ravioli," I said, choosing the first thing I read. "You?"

"Hm… I think I'll get the chicken Parmesan," he decided. The waitress came back with our two cokes and a basket of bread sticks.

"So have you decided what you want to order?" she asked, her paper and pen ready. Again, she was only talking to Edward, completely ignoring me. I looked across the table and saw that Edward wasn't even staring at the waitress. He was looking directly at me.

"Ladies first," he said to me.

"Mushroom ravioli please," I said.

"And I'll have the chicken Parmesan please," Edward told her, not taking his eyes off me. He gathered out menus and handed them to her. I watched her walk away, looking put out.

"She seems disappointed," I noted.

"Oh?" he asked.

"You didn't pay any attention to her," I said.

Edward laughed. "Why would I pay attention to her, Bella?" he asked.

"Well she is pretty," I said quietly.

"Sure, if you like that generic fake blonde look. Personally, I prefer brunettes," he whispered. I blushed hard, making Edward smile. "Besides, she has nothing to her, Bella. I don't want to look at her. I want to look at you. You're beautiful." _Cue the tomato face and heart palpitations!_

"Thank you, Edward," I said softly.

"Did you just accept a compliment?" he asked, feigning shock.

I stuck my tongue out at him. "I've given up contradicting you." He laughed, passing me the straw for my soda. I didn't realize how thirsty I was until I took a sip. I sucked more soda through the straw, almost finishing half the glass before coming up for air. I felt it in my chest and shivered.

"Are you cold?" he asked.

"It's just the soda," I told him.

He frowned. "I wish I had thought to bring a jacket, or at least have had Alice lend one to you. It might be cold in the theater," he said.

"I'll be fine, Edward." I pulled my straw into my mouth and finished the entire glass.

"Thirsty?" he asked amused.

"Extremely." The waitress showed up with our food and Edward asked her to get me another Coke.

"Dig in," he said. Conversation was scarce while we ate, but our silences were anything but uncomfortable. As I took a bite of my delicious mushroom ravioli, I couldn't help but wonder what this was exactly. Were we on a date? Or were we just two friends having dinner?

"Edward, what is this?" I asked.

He looked at me quizzically. "Mushroom ravioli?" he offered confused.

I shook my head. "No, I meant this," I said, gesturing between the two of us. "Is this a date, or is this just two friends having something to eat?" I asked.

"It's whatever you want it to be, Bella," he said.

"But what do you want it to be?" I asked.

He sighed. "Truthfully, I want it to be a date. It doesn't have to be though, especially if you're not comfortable with it," he said hurriedly.

"I want it to be a date," I responded quietly, biting my bottom lip.

He smiled wide. "Then this is a date, Bella. This is our first date. What shall we do for our second one?" he asked eagerly.

I laughed. "Whoa, slow down, Edward! We haven't even finished our first one yet!" I exclaimed.

"Oh so you're waiting for the end of this one to make a decision for a second date? Already trying to ditch me I see," he teased.

I rolled my eyes. "You're such a dork, Edward."

"But you're out on a date with me anyway," he said. Edward and I finished out meals and the waitress came back with our check after we declined dessert.

"Have a great night," she said, winking at Edward. He rolled his eyes and opened up the folder. I saw on the receipt that she had left her name, phone number, and a big heart.

"So, you gonna call her?" I asked.

"Not in a million years," he said, throwing a one hundred dollar bill into the folder and closing it. I stared at him wide-eyed.

"A hundred dollars?" I asked in shock.

He shrugged. "I leave generous tips. I'm that guy. What can I say?" I shook my head and let it drop. Edward stood and held his hand out for me to grasp. He helped me out of the booth and we walked out into the warm, late summer evening. The sun still hadn't set, but it was much closer to the horizon. Edward still hadn't let go of my hand.

"Is this okay, Bella?" he asked, motioning with his head towards our conjoined fingers.

I nodded. "This is more than okay, Edward." I assured him. He smiled down at me and we walked the entire six blocks to the theater hand in hand. "Thank you so much again for these tickets, Edward. I'm really excited to see the play."

"Like I said, it's no problem. I'm glad you're here with me," he told me. Our tickets were scanned as we were lead in and I gasped when I realized we were front row center. "I got us the best seats in the house. All for you, Bella," he whispered in my ear.

"I don't know what to say. This is absolutely amazing!" I exclaimed as we took our seats. Edward and I made small talk until the lights went down and the cast walked out onto the stage. I watched intently through the first three songs. The play was incredible so far. Unfortunately the shivers running through my body were distracting me. Edward was right. It was freezing in here.

"Are you cold, Bella?" he whispered in my ear. His warm breath against the bare skin of my neck was not helping at all.

"A little," I whispered back. Edward leaned towards me a bit and slid his arm over my shoulders, pulling me into his side. It was a little uncomfortable with the armrest in between us, but his warm flesh against me felt amazing. He rubbed his hand up and down my arm, creating delicious friction.

"Better?" he asked. I nodded. We continued to watch enthralled with the story line and the singing. During intermission, Edward bought me a soda and a bag of plain M&M's since I was severely allergic to peanuts. "Do you have an Epi-Pen?"

"Yes. I carry it with me at all times. I've only had to go to the hospital twice, but both times were miserable," I told him.

"What happens if you have nuts?" Edward asked, popping a few M&M's in his mouth.

"My entire body starts swelling and my throat closes up. It's very unattractive." The lights flashed a few times, signaling that intermission was over and Act II was about to start. Edward kept his arm around me the entire second act, keeping me warm.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Edward asked, leading me out of the theater after the standing ovation.

"Edward it was fantastic! Thank you for everything. I'm really glad I got to see my first Broadway play with you," I said.

"It was my pleasure. I had a great time tonight, Bella, and I'm glad you did too. Now will you at least consider a second date with me?" he asked. He was back to the teasing again.

I giggled. "I'll think about it."

"I guess that's all I can ask for. Are you hungry or anything?" he asked.

I shook my head. "No. Are you?"

"Nope. Let's go back to my place and watch a movie or something before bed. That all right?"

"That's perfect, Edward." Forty minutes later, we were back at Edward's apartment. I had changed into my pajamas, washed my face, and took my contacts out. We sat side by side on his couch, our hands intertwined between us.

"Bella?" he asked. I hummed in response. "I know we haven't known each other long at all, but I was wondering if you'd like to exclusively date me. I don't want to rush into a relationship. I want to get to know you first, but I do want to date you. This wouldn't mean that you're my girlfriend yet, but that we'd seeing each other," he explained in a rush.

My heart started pounding and I bit my lip. "I'd love to date you Edward, but I've never dated anyone before. I don't know what dating means to you," I whispered.

"It means that we take things slow. We spend time together as friends and really get to know each other before blossoming into a romantic relationship. As far as I can tell, that's what I want, Bella. I eventually want to be your boyfriend when we're both ready for that. Is that okay?" he asked.

"I think that's a good idea, Edward," I replied, looking over at him. "I just think we should have some ground rules."

"I agree. How about we only see each other?" he suggested.

I nodded. "I also think we should make rules about the… um… physical aspects of this," I said shyly. This was so far out of my league and I was visibly shaking. Talking about anything remotely close to sex was just embarrassing to me.

"What did you have in mind?" Edward asked quietly.

"No sex," I blurted out, blushing.

"Okay. No sex. What else? What about kissing and touching?" he asked seriously.

I bit my lip. "Um… I guess kissing is okay and some innocent touching," I said.

"Bella… have you ever been kissed before?" he questioned.

I looked down at my lap. "No," I said so quietly I wasn't sure he'd heard me. Edward's fingertips from the hand that wasn't holding mine ran along my jaw before turning my face towards him.

"I want to kiss you, Bella. Can I?" he asked softly.

I stopped breathing and swallowed hard. "I'm going to be bad at it," I whispered.

"No, you won't," he assured me, his face inching in closer to mine. "Just close your eyes and feel." My eyelids drooped shut as I waited anxiously for a moment. Edward let go of my hand and cupped my face with both of his hands. I felt his lips press against my forehead before gently connecting with mine. It was the most incredible experience of my life. Inside, it felt like the Forth of July. The fireworks and electricity were magical. Edward's lips were soft, warm, and wet against mine. It was such a pleasant feeling and I never wanted it to stop. Too soon for my liking, Edward pulled away. I opened my eyes and saw we were still only inches from each other. His eyes were now a dark forest green and his pupils were dilated. I could only guess that he was turned on. "How was that for a first kiss, Miss Swan?" he asked huskily.

"Perfect," I whispered dreamily. He smiled, leaning in to chastely kiss my lips again before sitting back.

"I could get used to this," he said, pulling me into his arms. I nodded, silently agreeing. _I could definitely get used to this._


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you to the few of you who reviewed last chapter! I didn't get as many reviews as usual and it sorta made me sad. Feedback is not only important to me, but to all writers whether it is good or bad. Please tell me your thoughts on the story! I love hearing what you think is going to happen or what you like / don't like about the characters. So please, read and REVIEW! Thank you lovies!**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot and a can of Coke Zero. That's about it…**

..Bella's POV..

Two weeks had passed since my first date with Edward. Things between us were escalating and neither one of us cared to stop it. We had gone on three more dates since the night we went to Spring Awakening and we were getting to know each other better and better. I went back to my dorm the night after the play and Jessica completely ignored me. We haven't spoken since the night she played that prank on me. On the morning of September thirteenth, I was awoken by a loud knock on the door. I groaned and Jessica mumbled to whomever it was to go away. I pulled myself out of bed and blindly made my way to the door, unlocking it and pulling it open.

"Happy birthday, beautiful!" I heard Edward exclaim. I squinted, trying to see him clearly, but all I saw were colorful blurs. Edward chuckled. "Let me get your glasses, sweetheart." I let him into the room and he made his way over to my nightstand, picking my glasses up and handing them to me.

"Thank you," I said groggily, putting them on. Edward came into focus as well as the six balloons and bouquet of Lily's he was holding. He gave me that breathtaking, crooked smile and I smiled back. He put the flowers on my bed and tied the balloons to my bed frame before making his way over to me. Edward pulled me into his arms and I buried my face into his chest, inhaling his delicious scent. "Thank you for this, Edward," I whispered.

He kissed the top of my head before holding my face in his hands so he could look at me. "Anything for you, Bella. Happy eighteenth birthday," he said.

"Ugh, gag me. Will you two go somewhere else? Some of us still need sleep!" Jessica exclaimed rudely.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Get dressed. I'm taking you out for breakfast," he said. I stumbled around my room as quickly as possible, gathering my clothes, contacts, and a little bit of makeup.

"You'll wait here?" I asked him.

Edward plopped down on my unmade bed, turning on my TV with the remote he found in the covers. "Absolutely. Take your time, birthday girl," he told me. I showered and got ready as quickly as I could before running back to my dorm. Edward was still lying in my bed, looking like he was about to doze off. His eyes popped open once he heard me close the door. He held his arms out, motioning for me to come to him. "Lay with me for a little." I dropped my pajamas in my hamper before lying down next to Edward. He pulled me into his arms, burying his nose in my hair. To say I was tense was putting it lightly. We had never lain in the same bed together and I was nervous.

"Edward?" I squeaked.

"Relax, Bella. I just want to cuddle," he said softly, taking a deep breath in. "Mmmmmm you smell so good. Like strawberries and freesias. It's mouthwatering." He kissed my temple and I relaxed into his embrace, turning on my side so we were facing each other. His lips traveled across my cheek, kissing until they found my lips. I hummed in pleasure at the familiar tingles passing through my body. Edward kissing me always made me feel like I was on fire. I pulled myself closer to him and he deepened the kiss, his lips parting as he lightly ran his tongue across my bottom lip. I opened my mouth, giving him the entrance he sought after. Last week I would have been a panicky mess about Edward wanting to put his tongue in my mouth. Edward understood though that I had never done something like that and he took things slow, teaching me how to kiss him deeply. I moaned at the taste of him; peppermint and cinnamon. I would never get enough of him.

"Gross! No one wants to see that! I thought your two were leaving!" Jessica practically shouted, making our kiss end sooner than I liked.

Edward sighed and looked over me to glare at Jessica. "I thought you needed sleep? We're not making any noise or bothering you so shut your eyes and go back to fucking sleep," he said annoyed. Edward was still extremely angry with Jessica and Lauren because of what they did to me and he wasn't afraid of hiding it. I on the other hand kept my mouth shut and just ignored them.

"Edward, lets just go," I whispered.

He shook his head. "No, Bella. This is your room, too. You can do whatever you want here," he told me.

I buried my face in his chest. "Please, Edward? Let's go get breakfast before class," I mumbled against him. I felt and heard him sigh.

"Okay. Breakfast time." Edward and I got out of bed and I grabbed my books before we walked out of my dorm.

"I'm sorry Jessica is such a bitch," I offered.

He laughed once. "Don't apologize for her, Bella. She fucking hurt you. She should be the one doing the apologizing."

"But she won't so there's no use starting a fight with her," I reasoned. "Besides, I think Lauren is the real reason behind this whole mess. Jess got over the fact that you didn't want her pretty quick considering she went out with your friend Mike a couple of times in the past week." Jessica had finally seen that Edward wasn't going to ever date her so she moved on to his friend, Mike Newton.

"She's dating Newton? Lovely. Guarantee he'll bring her to your birthday party tomorrow. I swear to God, Bella if she tries to ruin your night tomorrow, I'm going to kill her," Edward promised.

"She's not that stupid, Edward. She may have embarrassed the hell out of me a few weeks ago, but once Angela flipped out on her and Alice threatened her a few days later, I don't think she'll do anything." Since Edward and I had class in an hour, we both decided that grabbing a quick breakfast at the Barnes & Noble café was the best choice.

"Are you excited for tomorrow night?" Edward asked, taking a bite of his bagel.

I shrugged. "I'm not one for parties, but I'm glad we're all going out. A night out with friends to unwind sounds ideal," I told him.

"Do you want to stay over?" he asked me. I bit my lip, hesitating with my answer. I hadn't slept at his apartment since the night we decided to exclusively date. "In the guest room, Bella. You know I wouldn't force you into anything."

"Sure. I'll stay over," I replied. Edward smiled, making my heart skip a beat. Since it was Thursday, Edward and I didn't have any classes together. We saw each other at the end of the day where he took me out to a birthday dinner.

"Get anything in the mail from your mom and Phil yet?" he asked, pulling my chair out for me. We were up by Edward's apartment eating dinner at Serendipity. I was practically bouncing in my seat with excitement. I've always wanted to come here and have their famous Frozen Hot Chocolate. Good thing Edward surprised me with a reservation.

"Yes I did. Mom and Phil sent me a scrap booking set and my dad sent me a digital camera. They figured I should document my freshman year of college. We can start tomorrow night," I said.

Edward smiled. "Have you told them about me?" he asked.

"Well, I told my mom I was dating you. Now I think it was a big mistake," I said with a laugh.

"Mistake? Why?" he asked frowning.

"Because every time I talk to her, she grills me about you. She also asks me all these weird, embarrassing questions," I said uncomfortably.

"Oh? What kind of questions?" Edward asked, a smile playing on his curious face.

"Erm… just… you know. About stuff… that we do."

"What kind of stuff, Bella? Be specific," he said, taking a sip of his soda.

"Well, she asked me…" I trailed off.

"She asked you…"

"Ugh! You're insufferable! She asked me if you popped my cherry yet!" I practically shouted, slapping my hand over my mouth, wishing the words would just go back in.

Edward choked on his drink, coughing and sputtering loudly for a minute. "Your mom asked you if I… Are you fucking serious, Bella?" he asked.

I nodded, covering my face with my hands. "I told you my mom is crazy. While most parents would be proud their child is still a virgin at eighteen, my mother can't wait for me to give it up. I have nightmares about her wanting to swap stories in the future," I whispered.

"Jesus Christ. That's intense, Bella. I can't believe your mom actually used the phrase 'popped your cherry.' I would have to wash my brain out with bleach if I ever heard those words come out of my mother's mouth."

"That's Renee for you. Her and Phil are flying up to visit over Columbus Day weekend. She wants to meet you." I said.

Edward smiled. "I want to meet your mom too. I want to meet both of your parents. Is your dad coming to visit anytime soon?" he asked.

I shook my head. "No, but I'm going to Forks to visit him for Christmas," I replied.

"What are you doing for New Years, Bella?" he asked suddenly.

"I'll most likely be back in Phoenix with my mom. Why?"

"Would you consider spending it with me?"

"I'd love to, but where? How?" I asked.

"I'll come see you in Phoenix. Or you could come to Chicago and meet my family. Or we could go away somewhere if you'd like," he suggested.

I bit my lip. "I've never been to Chicago before. I think New Years there sounds perfect," I said quietly.

"Really? You want to come to Chicago?" he asked excitedly.

"Yes, Edward. I want to meet your family. I want to spend New Years with you," I told him.

"Good because I want to spend it with you too." We ate dinner and split a Frozen Hot Chocolate before Edward took me back down to my dorm.

"Edward you really didn't have to take me all the way down here. I could have taken a cab," I insisted.

"Bella, I like walking you to your door. It's a big part of dating me so get used to it," he teased.

"Such a gentleman," I complimented.

He laughed. "Did you have a good birthday?"

"The best. Thank you for everything, Edward."

"Anything for you, my Bella," he whispered. Edward pulled me into his arms, his lips landing on mine. My arms automatically went around his neck, my fingers playing with his incredibly soft hair. _Now this is the best birthday present ever. _He pulled away when we were both desperate for air, resting his forehead against mine as we panted. "What you do to me, Bella… I've never felt this before with any other girl. Just you," he whispered.

"What do you feel, Edward?" I asked still out of breath.

"I feel whole. Every time I look into those beautiful, chocolate eyes, my heart stops. You drive me crazy in the most amazing way possible, Bella."

"Every time you touch me I get the tingles and my heart speeds up. You make me melt just by being in the same room as me," I whispered.

Edward smiled crookedly at me. "Is that me dazzling you?" he asked.

"Yes. Like I said, you dazzle me constantly."

Edward kissed me softly. "Good night, my Bella. Happy birthday," he said softly, his lips still lightly against mine.

"Good night, Edward." We broke apart and I reluctantly went inside, taking one last look at him as the elevator doors closed. I leaned against the back wall, sighing as the elevator took me up to my floor. I felt like my life had done a complete one eighty in the few weeks I've been here. I was a different person, but I changed for the better. I had friends now and I got the fresh start that I wanted. I also knew that in the next coming months, Edward and I would be boyfriend and girlfriend. I couldn't have been happier. Jessica was sitting up in her bed when I got back to the dorm and she looked up at me.

"Happy birthday, Bella," she said quietly.

I stared back at her in surprise. "Um, thanks?" I questioned. I threw my bag down on the bed, kicking my shoes off and flipping my laptop open.

"Mike invited me to your birthday party tomorrow…" she started.

"I figured." I said simply.

"Bella, look. I'm really sorry about what happened a few weeks ago. I was jealous and upset about the Edward thing, but I'm over it now. Plus it was all Lauren's idea," she said.

I shrugged. "I don't care whose idea it was, Jess. You still went along with it. You went through my personal things and humiliated me in front of Edward. I don't know what made you think that was going to make him like you, but he couldn't be more disgusted with you if he tried. You purposefully hurt me for something that I couldn't control. It's not my fault Edward and I like each other. It happens," I told her. It felt good to get this all off of my chest. Shy Bella was still a very present part of me, but I had people that cared about me now. That did wonders for my confidence level.

"I made an ass out of myself. I know that, Bella. Don't place all the blame on me, though. Lauren provoked me to do it."

"You've got to think for yourself, Jess. This is college. Way closer to real life than high school. Being a follower will get you nowhere."

She shrugged. "Do you not want me at your birthday party?" she asked.

"I don't care if you come. I know Lauren will unfortunately be there since she's Tyler's date, but I swear to you, Jess, if either one of you start anything and try to ruin my night, you'll both be more sorry than either of you can imagine. I promise," I told her. I didn't wait for her to respond, grabbing my things and making my way to the bathroom to get ready for bed. Life sure was different, but I wasn't complaining.

**Next chapter, Bella's birthday party! Lots of drama and love coming up! Stay tuned and review! xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello there! Good news for me and you all! Semester is over so now I have a little bit more free time to write! Woo hoo! Anyway, Thank you all SOOOOO MUCH for the reviews!!! Please keep them coming! I really appreciate it! On with the new chapter! Please read and review! xoxo**

..Bella's POV..

"So why haven't you and Edward become official yet?" Angela asked, applying black eyeliner to her top lid. Angela, Alice, and I were currently in Alice's bathroom getting ready for my birthday party.

"Because we haven't really known each other for that long," I replied.

"They'll become official very soon though!" Alice exclaimed.

"Another one of your visions, Alice?" I asked, cracking a smile.

"They never lie," she said sternly, causing Angela and I to start laughing. "Laugh all you want, but you'll see!" The three of us finished getting ready at about 9:00. We met Edward, Ben, and Jasper in the living room before heading out to a bar downtown.

"You look so beautiful, Bella," Edward whispered in my ear as we sat in the back of a cab.

"Thank you. You look beautiful as well," I teased, making him laugh before kissing my neck. I giggled at the tickling sensation. "Where are we going exactly?" I asked.

"Soho House," he replied.

"What's Soho House?"

"It's a members only hotel, bar, restaurant, and lounge," Edward told me.

I looked at him confusedly. "I'm not a member, Edward. How can I get in?"

He laughed. "Don't worry about it. Alice and I are members. My parents have been members for years and they gave Alice and I memberships on our eighteenth birthdays. As long as you go with a member, we can all get in," he explained.

"So you don't have to be over twenty-one to get in?" I asked.

"Well, you have to be over twenty-one to drink, but anyone at any age can get in because it's not just a bar." We arrived in front of Soho House on the corner of 13th street and 9th Avenue. Edward took my hand, helping me out of the cab and didn't let go. He showed his black membership card to the bouncer standing at the door.

"How many of you are there?" he asked.

"Eleven," Edward said, counting us all out. The bouncer nodded, letting us through the door. We had to take three separate elevators up to the top floor where the lounge was located. To say it was nice is an understatement. The place was beautiful. There were plush couches all around the room with trendy, beautiful, wealthy people sitting on them having a drink. Most men were still in their suits from working all day. There was a bar against one wall where more people were sitting, sipping on Martinis and bottles of imported beer. "So… do you approve?" Edward asked nervously.

I threw my arms around him, crashing my lips to his. "Thank you so much, Edward. It's perfect," I said when I had finally ended our kiss.

"Only the best for you, my Bella," he said, smiling crookedly at me.

"Come on, let's go sit down and get some drinks!" Alice exclaimed. She had called ahead of time to reserve a closed off area for our large party and I was grateful for that. The place was pretty crowded and I wasn't sure how much longer my ankles would support me. Alice had forced me into four inch death traps made of leather and rhinestones. I had already tripped three times and my feet were killing me. We made our way over to the reserved section for us and I unceremoniously plopped down on one of the couches, sighing in relief.

Edward chuckled. "Oh, Bella. What am I going to do with you?" he asked, sitting down next to me.

"Carry me," I said.

He laughed. "That can be arranged. What would you like to drink?" he asked.

"A coke please," I said. Edward signaled a waitress over to take all of our orders. I was so glad everyone came out. Jessica and Lauren thankfully behaved themselves and hadn't said a word to me. I didn't mind.

"So Alice got you into a pair of heels, but didn't make you wear a tiara?" Edward asked surprised.

"I drew the line at a tiara. She pouted and pouted, but I refused to give in. No one who doesn't know me needs to know it's my birthday," I told him.

"But that's the whole point, Bella! You're supposed to want everyone to know! You're supposed to want the attention!" Alice exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes. "You should know by now that I'd rather be invisible than the center of attention."

"You're no fun!" she said, pouting again. As the night wore on, I found myself having the most fun I'd ever had. I got to know Edward's friends more and found we all had stuff in common. At some point, I realized my drink was empty.

"Stay here, Bella. I'll go get you a new one," Edward said.

I shook my head. "I'll get it, Edward. I need to stretch my legs a bit," I told him. He helped me stand and I made my way over to the crowded bar.

"What can I get for you, Miss?" the bartender asked.

"A coke, please," I responded. He nodded and walked away.

"Hello," I heard a soft, male voice from my right. I looked over to see a man with short blonde hair and piercing blue eyes starting at me. He looked to be about twenty-five.

"Hi," I said, feeling a bit uncomfortable under his gaze.

"Can I buy you a drink?" he asked.

I shook my head. "No thank you. We already have a tab going," I told him.

"Just one drink. I'll pay for your coke. It's no big deal," he said.

"Um, OK," I said lamely. This guy was acting a bit creepy.

"I'm James," he said, holding his hand out for me to shake.

I shook it quickly. "Bella," I replied.

"Bella. What a fitting name for such a beautiful girl," he whispered, getting a little too close for comfort.

"Oh. Thanks," I said, trying to back away. The bartender returned, placing my drink in front of me.

"I've got it," James told him. I turned away, looking to see if Edward was watching me. Unfortunately, he wasn't. "Here's your Coke, Bella," James said, handing me the drink.

I took it from him. "Thank you. I have to be getting back to my friends now," I said.

He smiled, but for some reason, it frightened me. "All right. I'll see you later, Bella," he said huskily. I made my way back over to the couch as fast I as I could without tripping. I felt a lot better once I was sitting next to Edward.

He planted a soft kiss on my lips. "Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?" he whispered in my ear.

"Once or twice," I said, my heart accelerating as well as my breathing.

"Well once or twice is not enough. You are stunning," he said.

"Ew! Get a room!" Alice exclaimed. I stuck my tongue out at her, making her laugh. I pulled away from Edward taking a sip of my drink. About fifteen minutes later, I started to feel a little lightheaded.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Edward asked.

"Yeah. I'm just going to run to the restroom," I told him.

"Want me to come with?" Alice asked.

I shook my head. "No thanks." I stood up, feeling a bit unsteady on my legs. _Damn heels. _I started to walk, getting more and more lightheaded and dizzy with each step. Thankfully, I made it to the empty bathroom hallway quickly and held onto the wall. Everything was going fuzzy and I felt like I was under water. _What the hell is going on?_

"So we meet again, Bella," James said from behind me. I turned around, almost falling, but he caught me. "Well that worked fast!" he exclaimed with a laugh.

"W-what…" I tried to speak, but my mouth stopped working.

"Such a pretty, young thing you are. Your skin looks so soft," he whispered, pulling me closer and pinning me against the wall. The fuzzy-ness was getting more pronounced and I tried to call for help. Unfortunately, my voice had escaped me. I felt James' hand on my exposed thigh and he moaned, dragging it upwards. "So good," he whispered.

"Stop," I choked out.

He laughed menacingly. "No. I don't think I will." His hand traveled to my inner thigh and I started to whimper, tears falling down my face. "Oh, these will have to go, my dear," he said. Before I knew it, he had ripped my panties off at the crotch and was touching a part of me no one had before. "I can't wait to slide right into you. I bet you're so tight," he moaned, his lips on my neck. I was full out crying buy this point, but I couldn't move or scream.

"TAKE YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF OF HER!" I heard Edward scream with rage. Less than a second later, James was thrown off of me and I collapsed to the floor. I couldn't move and my vision was gong black around the edges.

"E-e-ed…" was all I could get out.

"BELLA!" he cried. I felt his arms go around me, lifting me off of the floor and onto his lap. "Shhh, it's okay. I'm here, baby," he said soothingly, rocking me back and forth. "Jasper is taking care of that filthy piece of shit and Alice is calling the cops. Everything is going to be okay."

"Edward, she doesn't look too good," Alice said, her voice shaking.

"Bella, honey, look at me. Talk to me," Edward said. I tried. I really did, but my mind and body were not cooperating. "Oh my God, Alice! Call an ambulance!" he cried. I felt my eyes roll into the back of my head and the world went black. I was floating in nothingness, but I kept hearing voices. One voice was Edward's and the rest were unfamiliar. I couldn't make out what they were saying, but they kept getting louder and louder.

"Miss Swan, can you hear me?" one voice asked.

"Bella. Open your eyes, sweetie." That was definitely Edward. I tried to move my body, but everything felt so heavy. Edward wanted me to open my eyes, though, so with all of my strength, I managed to lift my lids. Everything was white. I had no idea where I was, but Edward was beside me, his hand in mine. He looked awful, like he had been crying and hadn't slept.

"Welcome back, Miss Swan," the man at the end of my bed said. He was dressed in a white lab coat and I knew he was a doctor.

I took a deep breath and opened my mouth. "W-what h-h-happened?" I asked slowly. It was still kind of hard to talk.

"You were drugged, Bella. Someone put a Roofie in your drink. It was probably when you went to the bar," Edward told me. He sounded like he was in agony.

"Do you remember anything?" the doctor asked me.

I nodded. _How could I forget? _"J-James," I whispered.

"That fucker who tried to rape you in the hallway?" Edward asked, his eyes tightening.

"Yes. H-he insisted on buying m-me the drink at the bar. I t-turned away for just a second. I'm so sorry Edward," I said quietly, tears pouring down my cheeks.

Edward quickly wiped them away. "This is not your fault, Bella," he insisted.

"You had quite a large amount of Rohypnol in your blood, Miss Swan. Mr. Cullen said that you didn't finish your last drink. Thank God you didn't. If you had, I'm positive you would have died. When the ambulance brought you here, we pumped your stomach and gave you drugs to flush everything out of your system," the doctor informed me. I was horrified. I'd heard stories about people getting date rape drugs slipped into their drinks, but never did I think it would happen to me.

"I'm so sorry, Bella," Edward said, looking like he was being tortured. "I should have went with you to the bar. I knew something was up when you got up to go to the bathroom. You didn't look so good. I should have gone with you to make sure you were okay. I'm so sorry I didn't protect you," he said, choking on his words. I squeezed his hand before letting it go, running my fingertips along his cheek.

"Edward, please. You can't blame yourself for this. Like you said to me, this isn't your fault. You can't protect me all the time. Neither one of us knew what would happen. Please don't beat yourself up over this," I pleaded. Edward kissed my palm, nodding.

"We need to run a few more tests before we can release you, Miss Swan. You're going to be a bit weak for the next few days, but you'll recover," the doctor told me before exiting the room.

"What happened with James?" I asked Edward.

His face hardened. "After I threw him off of you, Jasper beat the shit out of him to keep him from going anywhere. He held him down until the police got there. I went with you in the ambulance and once the doctors found out what had happened, they informed the police. I was questioned, but I didn't really know what was going on. They want to question you. That slime isn't going to get away with what he did to you," Edward growled.

I took in a deep breath, shakily letting it out. "Why me?" I asked, starting to cry again.

"I don't know Bella, but James will pay," he said confidently.

"He touched me, Edward. I feel so dirty. So used. He ripped my underwear off and touched me. I've never… no one has ever… and it had to be him," I cried. Edward kissed my forehead and stroked my hair.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that, Bella," he whispered. "I wish I could kill him for putting his disgusting hands on you."

"I just want to wash myself till every trace of him is gone. I don't want any part of him on me."

"I know, Bella. I know. He will never touch you again. I promise that. No one will ever hurt you like that again. I can't loose you, Bella. This may be a bad time, but will you fully be mine? Officially?" he asked.

I smiled through my tears. "Of course I will, Edward." At that moment, we had our first kiss as an official couple. I knew it would take time to heal emotionally from last night's ordeal, but I knew I could handle it with Edward by my side.

**So what did you think? Told you there would be some drama! Don't worry though, this isn't one of those "James is going to break out of jail and kidnap Bella" type stories. That's just way too unrealistic and those stories just annoy me. I won't do that to you guys. So please review and let me know what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Dear faithful readers of mine,**

**I am SO SORRY for the delay in getting this out to you! I am most likely going to add another chapter later today to make up for it! I hope everyone had a very happy new year and holiday! This would have been out sooner if I wasn't rendered useless from a dislocated rib for a few weeks! I will try my hardest to not let this happen again. Thank you for your patience and enjoy the new chapter.**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot!**

..Bella's POV..

"Wake up, Sweet Girl," I heard Edward whisper in my ear. After being cleared by the hospital, Edward took me back to his place for a little rest and relaxation. I opened my eyes and squinted, adjusting to the light. I had fallen asleep on the couch while we were watching a movie.

"Edward?" I asked groggily. He was sitting in front of me, giving me a soft smile. "How long was I asleep?"

"Only an hour and a half. Your mom is on the phone. I told her what happened last night. She's really worried and wants to talk to you," he told me.

I groaned. "She's probably freaking out. Let me talk to her," I said. Edward got up and went into the kitchen to retrieve my cell phone. When he returned, I sat up taking it from him. "Hi mom," I said quietly.

"BELLA! OH MY GOD, HONEY! YOU'RE ALIVE!" she exclaimed loudly, causing me to hold the phone away from my ear.

"Yeah, I'm alive. Just tired," I told her.

"Oh, Bella! Edward told me what happened last night. I don't think you should stay in New York. You should come home right away. I don't like you being across the country. Just look what happened! You get drugged and almost get raped! I'm going to book you a flight back here for tomorrow and then you can go to school out here and live home," she said, speaking fast.

"NO!" I cried. "Mom, this could have happened just as easily in Phoenix! I'm not leaving NYU because of this. I'm fine. Edward is taking good care of me and he saved me last night. I'm not going anywhere," I argued.

"Honey, I really don't think that's a good idea. Edward seems like a nice boy, but I want you safe here with me," she said.

"Well that's too bad, mom. I'm eighteen now which means I'm a legal adult. I like it here. I know last night was bad, but it's never going to happen again. It's my fault. I should have never turned my back away. I know better now. Please. Don't do this. I want to stay. This is where my life is," I said with finality.

Renee sighed. "You're so stubborn. All right. You can stay, but if something like this ever happens again, you're coming straight back here. You're my only baby and I will not lose you," she stated, choking up at the end.

Tears spilled down my face without my permission. "I love you, mom. Everything is going to be fine. I have Edward now and I have the most amazing friends. You won't lose me. I'm not a baby anymore, though. I need to do things for myself and be on my own."

"I love you too, Bella. I know I can be a little over protective, but it's only because I worry. I won't make you come back here. I want you to be happy."

"Thanks, mom. I'll see you in a few weeks right? You and Phil still coming to visit Columbus Day weekend?" I asked.

"Of course we are! We can't wait to see you and we can't wait to meet Edward. When he picked up your phone he introduced himself as your boyfriend. So you're finally officially together now?" she questioned.

"Yeah. As of early this morning," I told her, looking over at Edward and smiling.

"That's wonderful! I'm so happy for you! I'll go to Costco before I come out there and buy you one of those industrial size boxes of condoms so you'll never run out! Always better to be safe! How big is he, Bella? Do I need to buy the magnum sized ones or does he fit in the regular ones?" she asked loudly and excitedly. Edward heard and dissolved into snickers, shoving a pillow over his face to muffle them.

"MOM!" I exclaimed, blushing from head to toe. "I've got to go! Talk to you later! Love you!" I practically shouted.

"Wait, Bella! You didn't tell me how big his penis is!" she yelled right before I hit the end button.

"OH MY GOD!" I cried, burying my face in my hands in utter humiliation. Edward was practically on the floor from laughing so hard and ditched the pillow so he could breathe. Once he stopped laughing, he caught his breath and gave me a crooked smile. "I'm so sorry you had to hear that, Edward. I told you my mom is crazy!"

"For your sake, I hope your mom doesn't buy us condoms. Your face would catch fire as your blush reaches over its maximum level," he said, brushing my cheek with the backs of his fingers.

"She can be so embarrassing sometimes! I mean we've only been official for a few hours! Who even knows when we'll… be intimate in that way," I finished lamely, blushing again and leaning back on the couch.

"We'll make love when you're ready and not a moment sooner," Edward said seriously.

I nodded, looking down at my fidgeting fingers. "It's just… especially after last night, I'm not sure when that will be," I told him quietly. "I know you'd never hurt me, Edward, but I… if it takes too long, I won't blame you for leaving," I whispered.

Edward's hands cupped my cheeks, turning my head until our eyes met. "I'm not going to leave you, Bella, especially over something as trivial as that. I will never pressure you and I'll let you set the pace for our physical relationship. After last night, I'm not surprised you're scared of that type of physical contact. I'll never do anything you don't want me to do and I'll wait as long as you need," he said, giving me a breathtaking smile.

I returned it. "Thank you, Edward, for everything. For being my boyfriend, for saving me…" I trailed off.

"You don't have to thank me, Bella. I care for you. I want to do those things. I want to be your boyfriend and I'm glad you said yes." Edward pulled me into his arms and I snuggled into his chest. His fingers gently massaged my scalp, sending me back into dreamland.

The next month passed in a blur of school, friends, and Edward. I was questioned by the police two days after the James incident and had to testify in court next month. I was scared, but thankful I had my friends and family backing me up. My dad didn't take too well to the news of me getting drugged and almost raped. Being the chief of police in Forks, he went into both cop and parent mode. He was coming out to New York for the trial and was keen on meeting Edward. They only spoke on the phone when my father grilled him for details about what happened and threatened to murder him if he ever hurt his baby girl. To say Edward was nervous about meeting my father was an understatement.

"Oh God, I think I'm going to throw up," I moaned as Edward and I got off the subway at Bryant Park. We were walking an avenue to Times Square where my mother and Phil were staying at the Marriot.

"Relax, Bella. Everything will be okay," Edward said reassuringly, squeezing my hand a little bit tighter.

"She's going to embarrass me. I just know it. I'm really sorry in advance, Edward. She's going to grill you about your family and you know she's going to ask us about our sex life!" I exclaimed, hyperventilating.

Edward pulled my arm to stop me before pulling me close to him. "Deep breaths, sweetheart. You're having a panic attack for no reason. I am fully prepared for whatever your mother throws at us."

I sighed. "I know. I just don't want her to make you run away and never look back."

"That will never happen."

We got to the hotel and went up to my mother and Phil's room, knocking on the door.

"BELLA!" my mother cried, opening the door and throwing herself into my arms.

"Hi mom!" I said happily. She pulled back and took a good look at me, tears in her blue eyes and a smile on her face.

"Oh honey, you look so beautiful! You're wearing contacts and makeup! I never thought I'd see the day!"

"Thanks."

Renee looked over at Edward and her smile grew even more. "You must be Edward," she said.

Edward nodded. "It's nice to finally meet you in person, Mrs. Dwyer," he said politely, smiling and holding his hand out.

"Oh stop, Edward. Call me Renee!" she said, ignoring his hand and pulling him into a hug. She led us into the room and I gave Phil a hug hello and introduced him to Edward.

"So you're the one we have to thank for making Bella so happy," he said, shaking Edward's hand.

"Yes, sir."

"Phil, Edward. Call me Phil."

The two men began to talk baseball while my mother pulled me over to the other side of the room. "He's gorgeous, Bella! I'm so proud of you. You definitely picked a winner. So polite and well mannered. I don't know how you keep your hands off of him!" she said.

I blushed. "Mom, don't. Please," I begged.

"I'm just saying, Bella. You're an eighteen your old girl. I know your hormones are going crazy and its totally normal. Just be careful. Edward is twenty right?" she asked and I nodded. "So he's older than you and I'm guessing more experienced."

"Yeah," I whispered.

"Well that's good. At least he knows what he's doing."

"Mom…" I started.

"Just don't let him pressure you into doing anything you don't want to do," she said.

"He doesn't. He's a perfect, patient, gentleman," I said, smiling.

"That's good. Now as I was saying, I'm sure you're feeling… urges." I grimaced. "Edward has a sister Alice, right? Well I think you should ask her if she has a gynecologist here. You should go on birth control," she suggested, a little too loudly. I looked over at Edward in horror. He didn't falter in his conversation with Phil, but his eyes had widened a little and his ears were turning red, letting me know he'd heard what she said.

"Jesus, mom! Could you be any louder?" I whispered harshly.

She waved me off. "All right. Shall we go to lunch?" Renee asked the room. We all agreed and decided to go to the Italian restaurant, Tony's Di Napoli, where Edward and I had our first date. Lunch went a lot better than I expected. Renee didn't say anything too embarrassing. She just asked Edward about his family and his life growing up.

"Bella tells me she's spending the New Year with you and your family in Chicago?" Renee asked. We were walking them back to the hotel, our stomachs full of delicious food.

"Yes. I mean, if that's all right with you," Edward said.

Renee smiled. "Of course it is. She'll be spending Christmas in Forks with her father so she can just fly out from Seattle." Edward breathed a sigh of relief and threw me a smile. After saying goodbye to Renee and Phil, Edward and I headed over to Jasper's place to hang out with him and Alice.

"Sorry you heard what my mom said in the hotel room," I said to Edward.

"Hey, don't apologize. Your mother does have a point though. It'd be beneficial for you to go on birth control," he said.

I blushed. "We're not having sex yet, Edward."

"I know, sweetheart, but for the future." I nodded. Jasper buzzed us in and Alice grabbed me immediately, dragging me into Jasper's room while the boys played video games.

"So how did lunch go?" she asked.

"It went really well. I'm officially spending New Years in Chicago!" I said excitedly.

"Yay! Jasper is too!" Alice squealed. "You're going to love Chicago, Bella. It's going to be cold, definitely colder than Phoenix, but it's so much fun!"

"I can't wait," I sighed.

"What are you ladies up to?" Jasper asked, coming into the room with Edward behind him.

"Got bored with your video game?" Alice asked, rolling her eyes.

"Eh. Edward is stuck on the same part I am so we decided to just give up for now. Besides, our hot ass girlfriends are in here," he replied.

Edward sat next to me, putting his arm around my waist and nuzzling my neck. "What shall we do tonight?" he asked.

"Oh! I know! Let's go to club! I wanna dance!" Alice exclaimed excitedly.

I cringed. "I don't think I'll be going to bars or clubs anytime soon," I said.

Alice's face fell. "I'm sorry, Bella. It slipped my mind," she apologized.

"It's fine, Alice. I wish I could forget just as easily," I whispered.

Edward kissed my temple. "You and Jasper can still go to a club, Ali. It's fine. Bella and I haven't really spent a night alone in a few weeks. That okay, Bella?" he asked.

I turned, smiling at him. "That sounds perfect."

"Awww you too are SO CUTE!" Jasper said in a girly voice. "I'm gonna barf."

"Oh shut up. You and Alice act the same way," Edward said.

Alice giggled. "Leave them alone, Jazz. You remember what it was like when we first started dating. I think it's a good idea to have some alone time and just stay in." She winked at me and I blushed.

"You guys want to stay for dinner? We're ordering pizza," Jasper said.

"Sure," I replied.

Edward nodded. "Sounds good." An hour later, the four of us were eating pizza in the living room.

"So what are you two going to be doing on your night in alone?" Jasper questioned, raising his eyebrows suggestively. _Damn my blush!_

"No idea. We'll figure it out when we get back to the apartment," Edward answered. After we finished eating, Edward and I left and went back to his place. "Movie?" Edward asked once we were in the door.

"Sure."

"Wanna watch it in my room? It'll be more comfortable," he suggested.

"That sounds perfect," I whispered, snaking my arms around his waist. I stood up on my tiptoes and planted my lips on his.

Edward moaned, pulling me closer before breaking the kiss momentarily. "I have a feeling we won't be watching the movie too much."

**Next chapter is Edward and Bella's night alone. Wonder what's gonna happen… stay tuned!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey all! Thanks so much for the love last chapter! I know the email notifications were all messed up and I think they're fixed now hopefully! Anyway, here's Chapter 10! Please read and keep those reviews coming!**

..Bella's POV..

'What do you want to watch?" Edward asked me.

I shrugged. "You pick it out. I'm gonna go put my pajamas on," I replied, extracting myself from his embrace.

"Bella?" he questioned, pulling me back to him. "I was thinking. Instead of sleeping in the guest room, would you sleep in mine with me? Just sleep. We won't do anything you don't want to do, I promise," he said hurriedly.

"O-okay," I stuttered, blushing. Even though I slept at Edward's every weekend, I still slept in the guest room. I was a little nervous to be sharing his bed with him. What if I said something embarrassing during my nightly sleep talking sessions?

Edward smiled. "Go get ready for bed. I'll meet you in my room," he whispered, kissing me before letting me go.

I quickly went through my nightly routine in the guest bedroom and bathroom, brushing my teeth and putting on my comfortable pajamas. They weren't sexy by any means; just a large t-shirt and sweatpants with a hole in them, but Edward never complained. He said he liked seeing me comfortable. I went into Edward's room to see him putting a DVD in, all ready for bed in his usual attire; boxers. I blushed like usual when seeing him like this and lightly knocked on the doorframe.

Edward turned around. "Sweetheart you don't have to knock," he chuckled softly. "You take your contacts out?" he asked.

"Knew I forgot something! I was wondering why I could see clearly without my glasses on," I said lamely. "Be right back." I headed back to the guest bathroom and quickly removed my contact lenses, putting my old glasses on in their place. I went back to Edward's room and he was already waiting for me on the bed. He looked perfectly at ease being practically naked and I was jealous of his confidence.

"Hey, you. Come here," he whispered, holding his arms out to me. I shut the light off and climbed into his giant king sized bed, crawling until I was in his arms. He held me tight, kissing my forehead.

"W-what movie did you p-pick out?" I asked, attempting to calm my rapidly beating heart. I pretty much hyperventilated whenever we were this close to each other. Edward thought it was cute. I thought it was embarrassing.

"Back to the Future. Haven't seen it in forever. Is that okay?" he asked.

I nodded. "It's fine. I like that movie," I replied.

Edward smiled. "It is a classic. As I said before though, I don't think we'll be watching much of it," he said, removing my glasses. After putting them on his end table, he pulled me close again and pressed his lips against mine.

I could kiss Edward forever and never be unhappy. His lips were so soft and warm and he always tasted so good. I couldn't get enough of him. His fingers tangled in my hair and gently pulled my head back, our lips breaking contact. I was breathing too loudly, but I couldn't find it in me to care once Edward's lips placed kisses down the expanse of my throat. I moaned embarrassingly loud, but it only seemed to egg Edward on. His kisses were wet and left a trail of blazing fire in their wake. I could feel his slight stubble rubbing against my skin and it made me even hotter. Edward never failed to turn me into a pile of goo when he kissed me like this. He made me ache in places I didn't even know could ache. "Edward," I sighed, bringing his lips back to mine.

"Mmmmm" he moaned. His fingers left my hair and made their way down my arms, finally resting on my hips. My shirt had ridden up somewhat and his fingers caressed the sliver of skin that was exposed to him. "You're so soft," he whispered against my lips. His hands moved up my back more, making me moan. His fingertips against my flesh felt so good.

I wanted more. I pressed my hips against his, trying to soothe the ache that had built between my legs and gasped when I felt him. Edward was hard. His erection was long and thick and pressed up against my hip. _When the hell did that happen? _I quickly pulled away, moving myself until there was some distance between us and pulled my knees up to my chest,

"Bella?" he asked concerned. "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

I shivered and buried my face in my knees. I couldn't help thinking about when James pushed himself up against me and I felt him hard and ready. I couldn't handle this right now.

"Bella, talk to me," Edward pleaded, running his fingers through my hair. I flinched slightly at the contact.

"I can't do this," I whispered, tears coming to my eyes. I swallowed hard, willing the tears to go away.

"Do what?" he asked.

I looked up into his concerned face. "I'm not ready for it," I said.

"For what? What aren't you ready for? I don't understand." He sounded scared. Did he think I was going to break up with him?

"That," I whispered, motioning towards his erection. Edward looked down and blushed.

"Oh. I'm sorry, Bella. I told you before that I wasn't going to make you do anything you weren't ready to do and I meant it. This happens all the time, especially when I'm with you. I can't help it. It even happens when I don't want it to. It has a mind of its own. You know I'd never do anything to hurt you, right?" he asked.

I nodded. "I know… I just wasn't expecting it. I'm sorry," I apologized.

Edward pulled me into his arms. "Don't be," he whispered. "You turn me on, Bella and I think I turn you on too," he said, laughing lightly.

I smiled. "You do," I admitted.

"Good. Then I'm doing my job right," he said, laughing. Edward placed a kiss on my temple and gave me back my glasses. "I think that was enough for one night. Let's watch the movie."

The next day, I met up with Angela for lunch.

"So how was your night with Edward?" she asked.

"It was really nice. We laid in bed and watched a movie," I responded.

She raised her eyebrows. "Watched a movie? That's it?"

"Well we did kiss a little, but mostly just watched the movie," I said with a shrug.

"How far have you and Edward gone?" she asked.

I blushed. "Just kissing. Why? Is that bad?"

"No," she assured me. "I just figured you'd be doing more than making out by this point."

"I want to, I really do, but I have no experience. I wanted to last night, but when I felt him… ya know… hard… I just froze. I freaked out and made a total fool of myself," I admitted.

"Why did you freak out? Edward is attracted to you and you obviously make him feel good. It's a great form of flattery," she told me.

"I don't know, Angela. I just panicked. I couldn't help it."

"It's okay to not be ready to move forward sexually, but did you freeze up because you weren't ready, or because of what happened on your birthday?" she asked quietly.

"I…" I trailed off. I was completely at a loss for words. _How did she know?_

"Bella maybe you should talk to someone about it. It'll really help you to move past it and deal with it."

"I'm fine, Angela. I am dealing with it," I whispered, not meeting her eyes.

"Just think about it. That's all I'm saying. I'm not telling you to go to a shrink, but maybe talking to me, or Alice, or even Edward would help things. We're all here for you and know what you went through was traumatizing. We want to help you," she said kindly.

I swallowed back the lump in my throat, tears stinging my eyes. "I don't want to be afraid anymore. I hate James and I hate what he did to me. I hate that he made me scared. I just want to pretend it never happened and move on with my life," I said quietly.

"But it did happen, Bella. You can't change the past and you can't burn it from your memory no matter how bad you want to. Have you even cried about it? Maybe that will make you feel better."

I hadn't cried about it. I convinced myself everyday that I was fine. I tried to convince myself that the nightmares would eventually go away, but would they? I'd never seen Edward so worried than last night when I woke up screaming. He held me tightly and hummed softly to me until I calmed down, but I wasn't with Edward every night. I couldn't expect him to chase the nightmares away all the time. "I do want to talk about it, Ang, but not here."

"You can talk to me if you want anytime," she told me.

After lunch with Angela, I went back to Edward's to hang out with him, Alice, and Jasper. Alice had an idea that she wanted all four of us to cook dinner together so we all agreed. Who wants to face the wrath of Alice?

"Bella! Yay you're here!" she exclaimed, letting me into the apartment.

"I'm here, Alice. What do you need me to do?" I asked.

"Well the boys are pretty much useless, so I put them on salad duty. That'll keep them busy for a while. You and I are going to be handling the chicken," she said.

"What do you mean they're useless? Edward's cooked for me before. He's really good at it," I said.

"I know he can cook, but he worked out hard today so he's being lazy. Come on, let's go," she said.

"Two seconds. Let me use the bathroom and wash my hands," I said. I headed down the hallway and went into the bathroom. After shutting the door, I washed my hands and splashed water on my face. I looked at my reflection in the mirror and cringed. I didn't even recognize myself. The dark circles under my eyes were now a prominent feature and my cheeks looked sunken in. _What had happened to me?_

"Cry, Bella. Just cry. It'll make you feel better," I heard Angela's voice in my ear. _No. Not now. Not here. _Without warning, I choked on a sob. I hadn't even noticed the tears falling hard down my face as I sunk to the ground. I shoved my fist in my mouth hoping to stifle the next sob, but it just made it sound louder.

"Bella? Are you okay?" I heard Alice ask through the door. I couldn't answer. I could only sob again. "Bella I'm coming in," she warned. The door opened and she gasped, running over to me. "Bella! What's wrong? Why are you crying?" she asked frantically, throwing her arms around me. I pulled my fist out of my mouth and sobbed openly in her embrace. "EDWARD!" she yelled. After a chorus of stomping feet in the hallway, Edward and Jasper were at the bathroom door.

"Jesus! What happened?" he asked, coming into the room and hugging me on the side that Alice wasn't.

"I don't know. I came to see if she was okay and I found her sobbing!" Alice exclaimed.

I couldn't stop crying and it actually felt good, like a giant weight was being lifted from me with each tear and each sob.

"Shhhh, Bella. Everything is all right. You're all right," Edward said soothingly. Alice let me go and Edward pulled me onto his lap, holding me tighter. "Can you get her a glass of water?" he asked Alice.

"Of course. Come on, Jazz," she said, pulling Jasper with her towards the kitchen.

"Why the tears, sweet pea?" Edward asked.

"I-I'm s-s-s-s-sorry," I stuttered in between my hiccups.

"Shh, baby. What are you sorry for?" he asked, rubbing my back soothingly.

I took a few deep breaths and wiped my eyes. "Last night. E-everything," I whispered.

"Bella you don't have to apologize for last night. You did nothing wrong," he assured me.

I shook my head. "I d-don't want to be a-afraid of him any m-m-more," I cried.

Edward sucked in a deep breath. "James?" he spat, making me flinch. "You don't have to be afraid of him, Bella. He will never hurt you again. Your testimony will make sure he's behind bars for a long time."

"I'm not afraid of that," I whispered.

"Then what are you afraid of, Bella? Tell me so I can make it go away," he pleaded.

"What he did to me," I admitted.

Edward held me tighter. "Bella, you know I would never do that to you. You don't have to be afraid. I never want to hurt you. I want to make you feel good. I can make you feel good," he whispered. "I told you, you set the pace for our physical relationship. That won't ever change."

"I want to move forward, Edward. I'm sick of being held back by this fear. He's not worth it," I said with conviction.

"Just don't rush yourself, Bella. We'll take things slow, okay?"

I nodded. "Thank you, Edward."

"You're welcome, beautiful."

**Soooo…. Read and review!!! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey all! Thank you so much for your lovely reviews! Since I took awhile getting this out, I made it extra long for you to enjoy! This would have been out earlier today, but the document uploader is all out of whack, so I found a way around it mwahahahahahaha. There is some lemony goodness at the end also ;-). Keep those reviews coming and stay tuned for the next chapter!**

..Bella's POV..

"Hey, Bells. I've missed you," Charlie greeted, pulling me into a hug. My father had just gotten into town and Edward and I were meeting him for lunch near my dorm.

"Missed you too, dad. I'm really glad you're here," I said, breaking away and sitting down.

"You must be Edward," Charlie said, sticking his hand out for Edward to shake.

"Yes, sir. It's nice to finally meet you," he replied politely. Edward was extremely nervous about meeting my dad and I didn't blame him. My father was the police chief of Forks, Washington after all. Even I was nervous about the two of them meeting. My father shook Edward's hand in a tight grip before they both sat down.

"Are you okay about tomorrow, Bells?" my dad asked, opening up his menu. Tomorrow was the day of my testimony down at the courthouse against James. To say I was scared was an understatement.

I bit my lip and shrugged. "I'm scared, but I know I need to do this."

"We're here for you, Bella. We'll be right there when it's all over," Edward said comfortingly, squeezing my hand.

Charlie gave Edward a hard look. "I'm very grateful that you were there for my daughter, Edward. I thank you for that, but I'm warning you now. You ever hurt her in any way, I'll make sure no one finds your remains," he said.

I groaned. "Dad, stop. You're scaring him."

"It's all right, Bella. Your dad is right. I want you to know that I would never hurt her, sir, and that I will always protect her. I care for Bella very much," he answered honestly.

"Well good. Keep on caring for her and we'll have no problems," Charlie responded. The three of us ate lunch before walking around the chilly November streets of Manhattan for an hour. "I think I'm going to head back to my hotel now. The plane ride is catching up with me and we have a big day tomorrow."

"Okay, dad. Do you want to get breakfast before we go?" I asked.

"Sure thing, Bells. Call me in the morning," he said, kissing my cheek. "Edward, pleasure meeting you and I will see you tomorrow."

Edward shook his hand. "Pleasure meeting you too, sir."

We got Charlie in a cab and sent him back to his hotel. "Edward, can I stay over tonight?" I asked quietly.

Edward chuckled. "Of course you can. You know you can stay over whenever you want," he assured me.

"It's just, I'm really nervous about tomorrow and I don't want to be alone," I admitted.

He pulled me into his arms, kissing the top of my head. "I'm nervous too, sweetheart, but everything is going to be all right. Come on, let's go to your dorm and get you your clothes."

We walked hand in hand back to my dorm. Once we were outside of my door, I heard a strange whimpering coming from inside. "What the hell is she watching?" I asked, unlocking the door and pushing it open. Edward and I both gasped as we took in Jessica lying naked on her bed with Mike's head between her legs, pulling her hips closer to his face.

"HOLY SHIT!" Jessica screamed when she saw us, pushing Mike off and covering the both of them with her blanket.

"OH MY GOD! I am SO SORRY!" I cried, covering my eyes.

"What the hell! I thought you were out to lunch!" she screamed, holding the comforter around her tighter.

"I was! I just came back to get some clothes," I said, avoiding both her and Mike's gazes.

"Hey, Edward… Bella," he said uncomfortably.

"Um, hey, Mike," Edward replied, turning so he wasn't looking at either of them. "Sorry about the burst in. Bella's just going to quickly pack a bag and then we'll be on our way so you two can… um… get back to whatever you were doing before we showed up," he said awkwardly.

"Whatever we were doing? Dude, come on. You know I was eating pussy!" Mike said, rolling his eyes.

I blushed as I fumbled around, putting clothes in a bag while Edward huffed. "Mike, I know what you were doing! I was just trying not to be so fucking crude about it!"

"Oh, yeah, sorry," he replied. After shoving everything I needed in my bag I turned and quickly looked at them. Jessica was still in shock and Mike had a sheepish expression and a wet mouth on his face.

"So, um… bye!" I said and quickly ran out the door. Edward shut my door and followed after me.

"Well… that was unexpected," Edward commented, trying to break the silence between us. We hadn't spoken since we left my place and we were now outside of his building.

"Erm, yeah," was my lame reply. We went up to his apartment to see that we were alone.

"Bella, come sit with me for a minute," Edward said. We went over to the couch and sat down. I couldn't meet his gaze so I just stared at my fidgeting fingers on my lap. "Are you all right?" he asked.

"Yeah. I just, wasn't prepared for that," I whispered.

"Trust me, Bella, I never want to see Mike going to town like that again. Especially on Jessica," he shuddered.

"Edward, can I ask you something? And will you be honest with me?"

"Of course."

"I was wondering," I inquired nervously, "Do girls like it when boys do that to them?"

"Yes," he answered.

I turned my head until our eyes were locked. He was gazing at me intently. "Do boys like doing that to girls?"

"Not all, but most do. Why?" he asked.

"Do um… do you like to do that to girls?" I questioned softly.

Edward's gaze did not waver. "Yes," he replied, his voice low and husky.

"Do you ever think about… doing that to me?" I wondered.

"All the time," he said honestly.

My face flushed and I focused my gaze back to my lap. "Oh," was my genius reply.

"Why do you ask, Bella? Do you want me to do that to you? Because I want to," he whispered.

"NO!" I yelled, staring at him in horror.

Edward's eyebrows shot up. "No?" he questioned.

"Well… I mean, what if you don't like it?"

"I just told you that I do like it," he chuckled.

"But, erm, what is the purpose of it?" I asked.

Edward looked at me incredulously. "What do you mean? It brings you pleasure, Bella. It gives you an orgasm. Me giving you an orgasm gives me pleasure as well."

"Girls can have orgasms?" I asked.

"Are you serious right now?"

"I'm sorry, Edward. You know I'm not experienced with these kinds of things and I never really cared about it until I met you," I bit back defensively.

Edward's features softened. "I know and I'm sorry. I was just shocked. Sweetheart, why do you think women participate in intercourse or any sexual activity?" he asked truly curious.

"To make babies?" I shrugged.

"Well, yes, but most of the time, women aren't having sex to get pregnant. They're having sex to get off," he explained.

"Get off of what?"

"Get off as in have an orgasm. That's why most women have sex. Because it feels good."

I sighed. "I must sound like a complete fool to you, Edward, but you have to understand. I know the mechanics of sex. It was required in high school to take a semester of Sex Ed and I really only know what they taught me and that was STD's, protection, anatomy, and that men ejaculate sperm to make a baby. They never said anything about females having orgasms. I've never had a boyfriend before you so I was never interested in anything remotely sexual," I told him.

Edward took my hand in his, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "Bella you are not a fool. You are inexperienced, but that's okay. We can explore these things together. Obviously you've never touched yourself or anything and that's okay too. Like I said, we can find out together what you like and what feels good to you. The only time you were touched was when you didn't want it and you were under the influence. I know that didn't feel good for you. It's not like that though. I promise," he said, kissing my hand.

I sucked in a deep breath, biting my lip. "Edward, what if I did want to try it?" I asked nervously. I was insanely curious as to how a girl could have an orgasm and no matter how scared I was I wanted Edward to show me.

"Try what?" he asked.

"You know, what Mike was doing to Jessica."

"I'd say only if you were sure and ready," he responded.

"And if I told you I'm sure and ready now?"

"Are you?"

I nodded slowly. "I'm nervous and scared, but I want to. I want it to be you, Edward," I told him.

Edward blew out a big breath. "So when you say now, you mean right this second? Really?" he asked.

"If you don't want to..."

"Don't even finish that sentence," he cut me off. "I want to, Bella. I want to all the time. This is about you, though. What you want. I'm not going to force you to do this."

"I know, Edward. I want to do this. You said we can explore this together and that is what I want to do."

"Okay, Bella. Let's explore, but if you want to stop at any time, just tell me," he said, standing up and holding his hand out to me. He led us to his bedroom, my heart pounding the entire time. I sat down on the bed, Edward kneeling in front of me. "I know you're nervous, my Bella, but we'll take this slow."

Edward turned the iHome on next to the bed, letting music softly play through its speakers. His lips met mine in a searing kiss, threading his fingers in my hair. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. He pushed me back until we had crawled up to the pillows, me lying on my back and him on top of me. Our tongues rubbed together passionately for what seemed like hours before I broke away to take a much needed breath. Edward trailed his kissed across my jaw and down to my neck.

"Mmmmm," escaped me as I felt the soft pillows of his lips on my pulse point. Edward's hands were rubbing my stomach under my shirt for a bit before lifting it higher, pulling away from me slightly. We kept eye contact as he lifted the shirt above my head, tossing it off to the side. I was still a bit shy even though Edward had seen me in my bra a few weeks ago when we had explored a bit more.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered. After pulling his shirt over his head, he pressed the top halves of our bodies together, causing me to gasp at the feel of his bare skin against mine. I was pretty sure nothing in the world could compare to that feeling. Edward's hands were back on my stomach, slowly dragging up towards my breasts. I sighed in content, remembering how good it felt the last time he did this. He palmed them through my bra, letting his thumbs sweep across my hardening nipples, sending a pleasurable shock down between my legs.

"Edward!" I cried, throwing my head back.

"Can I take it off, Bella?" he asked, his breath coming out in pants.

I nodded, wanting to feel his hands on my bare flesh. I arched my back, giving Edward the access he needed to my bra clasp.

"Look at me, Bella," he whispered. Our eyes locked and Edward pulled my bra away from my body, leaving me exposed to him for the first time. I blushed and tried to cover myself, but Edward stopped me. "Don't. You have nothing to be ashamed of," he assured me.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding as Edward's eyes traveled down from my own. He moaned and cupped my breasts in his hands. "Mmmm, Edward," I groaned. His hands felt so much better on my bare flesh that over my bra. He took my left nipple in his mouth, sucking lightly and running his tongue of the tip. I cried out, my hips involuntarily lifting off of the mattress.

"Bella… the noises you make. They're driving me crazy. I love how responsive you are," he said against my skin. His mouth found my other nipple and I whimpered at the delicious sensation, needing more.

"Edward… please," I begged. "I need…"

"Need what, Bella? Tell me what you need. I'll give you anything," he said huskily.

"More. I need more!"

"I'll give you so much more," he whispered, his hand trailing up my inner thigh. He pressed two of his fingers on the seam of my jeans at my center before adding pressure and moving them in a circle.

"Uhhhhhhhhh!" I cried, throwing my head back in pleasure. I had no idea this could feel so good.

"Please, Bella. Let me take them off. I want to make you feel good. I _need_ to make you feel good," he pleaded. I nodded, feeling more enthusiastic about Edward touching me than afraid. I trusted him and I knew he would never hurt me. His fingers easily undid the button on my jeans and pulled down my zipper. I eagerly lifted my hips, helping him pull my jeans off. Once they were on the floor, Edward quickly pulled his off, leaving us both in just our underwear.

My eyes widened as I took in his erection through his black boxer briefs. It was long and thick, making the elastic pull away from his hips. "Edward," I whispered, not sure what to make of our situation. _Does he think we're going to have sex?_

He gave me a soft smile and kissed my forehead. "Relax, Bella. My pants were just getting uncomfortable. Nothing's going to happen unless you want it too. I also didn't want you to be the only one in your underwear," he chuckled, making me blush.

"Thank you," I whispered, leaning up to kiss his lips.

"Now… where were we?" he asked. "That's right. We were right here." Edward put his fingers back on my center, rubbing me through my underwear. They felt damp and clung to me. I gasped, feeling another rush of moisture as his fingers grazed over a certain spot. "Jesus, Bella. You're so wet. Are you so wet for me?"

_Wet? I was wet?_

Edward saw the confused look on my face. "You're aroused. Your body creates lubricant when you're aroused," he explained. "Can I touch you, Bella?" he asked, running his fingers over the elastic of my underwear.

"Please," I whispered. Edward pulled my underwear off, letting them join the rest of our clothes. I blushed as his eyes widened, taking in my newly waxed area.

"Alice?" he choked out.

"Yeah. She took me a few days ago," I whispered.

"Remind me to thank her later. Much, much later." Our lips met in a heated kiss as Edward moved between my spread thighs, pressing our hips together. "I can feel how hot you are. I want you so much," he groaned, grinding himself against me. I reacted immediately, grinding back against him. The feeling was surreal and felt so good. _So this is why women have sex._

"I have to taste you, Bella," he said, looking into my eyes.

I blushed. "I want you to, Edward, but what if… what if you don't like it?" I asked again, trying to give him an out.

"I told you, sweetheart, I do like it. I fucking love it and I want to do it to you so bad. I can smell you from here and I want nothing more than to taste your sweet… little… pussy," he whispered huskily in my ear.

I was dead. I was sure of it. I felt a huge rush of wetness down below and my heart sped up even more. _How can he turn me on with words that I could never even say?_

"You like that don't you, Bella," he stated. "You like it when I say dirty things to you. I felt how wet you just got. That's so hot."

_Who knew Bella Swan liked to be talked dirty to?_

"I'm going to touch you now, Bella, and then I'm going to taste you. I'm going to lick and suck your pussy until you come all over my tongue. Is that okay with you?" he asked.

"Oh God, yes!" I cried, grinding myself against him again, trying to create some friction. Edward chuckled, kissing me hard on the lips and then moving down to my neck. Lower and lower he went, paying special attention to my breasts and placing sweet, tickling kisses down my stomach and across my hip. His fingers gently ran up and down my soft, wet flesh, making embarrassing mewling sounds escape from my throat. Edward didn't seem to mind them though. It only seemed to give him more fuel.

"Does that feel good?" he asked, circling the little nub at my apex.

"So good!" I exclaimed, thrusting my hips against his fingers.

"My tongue is going to feel even better," he whispered, placing kisses on my inner thigh. I was shaking in anticipation at this point and I was sure I was going to combust if I didn't get relief soon. Edward spread my legs even wider, his hands on the back of my thighs, pushing them towards my body. I was completely open to him and at his mercy.

"UHHHHHHH!!!!" I screamed when Edward's tongue made contact with my clit. He gripped my hips, pulling me towards his face and hummed, sending pleasurable vibrations through me. My hands automatically went to his hair, lightly tugging and scratching his scalp. Every swipe of his tongue, every gentle suck, and every vibrating hum brought me higher and higher.

"You taste so fucking good, Bella. I could eat you all day," he said against my skin, sucking my clit back into his mouth. I couldn't control the noises I was making and to be honest, I didn't care. I couldn't even think. All I could do was feel. My body was shaking and I could feel myself loosing control. All of these unfamiliar feelings were coursing through me and I didn't know what to do.

Edward pulled away from me slightly to run his finger up and down my slit before resting it at my entrance. "Can I?" he asked. I swallowed nervously and nodded, biting my lip. Nothing had ever been inside me before and I didn't know how it'd feel. "I won't go in all the way, just enough," he assured me. Edward slowly pushed half of his finger into me making me tense up and whimper at the uncomfortable stretch. "Relax," he whispered, kissing my inner thigh.

It didn't feel good. It kind of hurt a little. I knew I would have to get used to it, so I ran my fingers through Edward's hair again and led his mouth back down to my clit. _Who knew that little nub could make me feel so good when stimulated?_ He laughed lightly, but didn't object, starting with the delicious suction again. "Mmmm don't stop," I murmured. Edward slowly began to pump half of his finger in and out of me, letting me adjust to the intrusion. The uncomfortable feeling went away and I cried out in pleasure as his finger crooked forward, hitting a spot inside me that I didn't know I had.

"EDWARD!" I screamed as he did it again. He rubbed it continuously, keeping a steady, hard pressure that drove me wild and to the edge of oblivion.

"Come for me, Bella. Let go and come for me," he said, his hot breath washing over my sensitive area. Once he put his mouth back on me, I was done. My vision went white and I screamed Edward's name, my back arching and my body shaking uncontrollably. Edward removed his finger, but was still lightly licking and kissing my clit until I came down to a quivering mess. All I could do was lay there and watch him as he sucked his finger clean and licked my juices off his lips.

"You taste so delicious," he told me, crawling up my body to lye beside me. I was still a shaking, boneless nuisance as he pulled me into his arms, holding me tightly and kissing my forehead.

"I didn't know," I whispered, once my brain figured out how to function again.

"Hm?" he questioned.

"I didn't know it could feel like that. It felt so good. How come no one ever told me it would feel that good?" I wondered.

Edward laughed. "Oh, Bella. I'm glad I got to be the one to show you. And I'm glad I get to be the one to show you over and over and over again," he said, showing off that amazing crooked smile of his. I shivered in his embrace. "Cold?" he asked.

"Well, yeah. I am naked," I said, giggling.

"That you are, sweetheart, that you are." Edward pulled his comforter up around us and held me closer. I felt his erection press into my stomach and I began to feel guilty.

"What about you, Edward?" I asked.

"What about me?"

"Well, you did that for me, so what can I do for you?"

"Bella, you don't have to do anything for me right now. What we just did was a big step for both of us. I don't want you to rush yourself into doing something if you're truly not ready for it. Just letting me make you feel good was enough for me," he told me.

"But I want to make you feel good too, Edward," I argued.

"You did make me feel good. You opened up to me. You trusted me, and you let me give you something I've been wanting to give you for a while. I promise that I am quiet content at the moment."

I sighed and snuggled closer to him. "Thank you, Edward," I whispered, kissing his chest.

"Anything for you, my Bella."

**Soooo what did ya think? Bella is becoming more comfortable with Edward and she's starting to blossom! The lemon is a little awkward, but it had to be. This is from Bella's point of view so I had to write it to be fitting to her. As more lemons arise in the story, the less awkward they'll get since she's coming out of her shell. Up next, Bella's testimony as she comes face to face with James again! Please read and review my loves!**


	12. Author's Note

Okay so I just got 2 reviews that I'm not upset about since I like constructive criticism, but I would like to reply to them so here goes:

Just because Renee is blunt and open in this story DOES NOT MEAN ANYTHING. This is Bella's first boyfriend. Of course she's going to bring up birth control now since she's had no need to before. If you REALLY read, you would have seen that Bella does know about protection and she does know the mechanics of sex. It is CLEARLY WRITTEN that she does. And just because she knows the mechanics, does not mean she knows women can have orgasms. Some girls don't know that until they actually start having sex or have an interest in it. Bella knows what she was taught and didn't really care about the rest. I don't know about the rest of you, but they did NOT teach us about female orgasms in health class. You either find out for yourself, see it in porn or on the internet, or read it in a magazine. And yes, Bella did go to school, but she didn't exactly have close friends. I wouldn't talk about sex with people I wasn't close with either. It's personal.

Now onto the next. This was Bella's first time at a bar since it was her 18th birthday. She had an unwanted advance toward her because she was roofied. Sorry if you don't think that she would have a "flashback" after that. Some women do. Not all, but some. And she only freaked out once. It's not like this was a reoccurring thing. Bella only gave Edward the "no sex" rule while they were merely seeing each other. This was before they even were officially together. Like I said before, if you really read, you would have known that. The only reason Edward said anything about birth control was because Renee said it. He didn't bring it up on his own because there was no need to. Bella decided to go to NYU to get a fresh start on life as I said in the first chapter. Just because she was so sheltered at home does not mean she doesn't want to branch out. She's growing up. I used to be really shy as a kid and then I grew out of it. Bella is growing out of it. I'm sorry you find this Bella "annoying" but if that is the case, then I suggest you stop reading now. Oh and I'm a college graduate, by the way. Not some child. I have read WAY WORSE plots and characters than my own. You really don't even know my entire plot to call it juvenile and played out. This is only the beginning of the story. How do you know what's going to happen next? You don't.

Okay I've said what I had to say haha. Sorry for that! I'm not being mean I swear, just replying and explaining myself.


End file.
